


Picture Perfect Prize

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, BDSM, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Marathon Sex, Painplay, Pegging, Sex Slave, Slavery AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina had never taken an interest in slavery, or her family's slaves, until she was allowed to buy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The power of touch.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from January to February. It is done if you want to read it at my journal but I will be reuploading chapters slower here, because I want to carefully edit and clean this because it will eventually be a whole Glee AU slavery verse.

**Prologue**

While her family owned a few slaves, Tina had never taken part in choosing one, nor did she have any interest in one - until now. When the trader brought him, her eyes went wide immediately. He was all toned muscle, a lean but strong dancer's body, with dark hair and eyes. He looked down at the floor, submissively, while Tina's mother laughed at his side. She eyed Tina and knew that her daughter was completely taken in by the sight of him. She scoffed and shook her head.

"I think my daughter is smitten," she said, watching Tina close. "You are seventeen. I suppose it is about time you take a slave of your own Tina. Your father would probably prefer I give you one you're less attracted to, but..."

"Please mom," she managed quickly. "I promise I'll be very careful."

Her mother gave a slight nod to the trader.

Tina looked at the boy, running her fingers over his bare chest, enjoying the way his muscles tensed under her touch. Reluctantly she withdrew them though, knowing she would have plenty of time to play later. She could not believe that this was happening. "What do I call you?" she asked, running a finger over his dirty sale collar, a dingy piece of faded leather.

"Anything that pleases you, Miss," he said in a submissive yet strong voice that she adored.

"I'm asking for a name," she said tenderly but firm. She had to establish dominance, she knew.

"My name is Mike, Miss."

  


  
**Chapter One**   


Tina drew Mike near and unbuckled the collar around his neck. "No more of that," she said decisively. "I'm going to send away for something much nicer for you." She leaned against his shoulder and inhaled. He didn't smell that badly, all nice and cleaned up for presentation on the market; but still, he had a stale, musty scent that had to be taken care of. "Come."

He followed her to her bathroom, where she stopped and ran the bath. The tub was large and deep, a spa that fit two people easily. She poured some bath oil into it and let it fill while she examined him. "Strip," she said.

He took off his thin, worn pants and she decided she had to get him better clothing too. She could not help stare at his naked form. The slave was well endowed and left nothing else to be desired. She tried not to let it show that she was positively drooling at the sight of him. He was perfect.

"Help me with my laces," she told him, turning.

He unlaced the ties criss-crossing the back of her dress easily. She liked the feel of his fingers on her back as he opened the dress. "Go ahead, you can take it down," she said.

He gently pulled her dress down. She stepped out of it and removed her bra and panties. She got into the tub, naked and unashamed of her body. She had spent several years ashamed that she did not look like some of the beautiful women she knew, but that was over and done with for now. Tina was done with the insanity that was teenage insecurity. "Fold that, lay it aside and join me."

He did as he was told and slipped into the water beside her. She stopped the tap. He groaned softly in pleasure but masked it with a well trained face. "You will not be punished for taking pleasure in what I give," she assured. She looked into his eyes. God, he was gorgeous. She was turned on just looking into those deep eyes.

He nodded slowly. "I am sorry, Miss."

She smirked and grabbed some soap and a washcloth. She soaped the washcloth and ran it over his body. "You have a perfect form," she practically moaned. "From now on we'll keep you clean and gorgeous and perfect..."

"Yes, Miss."

She spent some more time cleaning him up and exploring his body, but she owned him and desired some attention to herself.

She slipped him the soap. "Please, Mike," she said softly. "I request your assistance getting cleaned up. I want you to touch me."

His hands were gentle, soft on her skin. "Oh Mike, that's wonderful," she said softly, leaning back and closing her eyes. She leaned back and let him touch her, his soft hands running over her shoulders, her back, down the curve of her spine. It felt delicious and she was moaning shamelessly. She turned herself around so that she was facing him. She looked over him, eyes taking him in. "You're very talented," she said sweetly.

His eyes lowered. "Thank you, Miss."

She lifted his gaze. "My name is Tina," she said softly. "Do you think you'd feel comfortable using that when you can? Miss and Ma’am are sweet but I like my name, quite a bit.”

He nodded slowly. "Tina," he said softly.

She groaned softly. “You’re good at touching a woman Mike,” she said. “Do you have experience?”

His face tensed. It was a question he wasn’t too prepared to answer. “Not much, Mi- Tina,” he said softly.

“This is surprising,” she said. He was as inexperienced as she was but he was definitely good at touching. Slaves were not allowed to be marketed as sexual objects, but it was obvious when they were. Mike was gorgeous. The slaver had obvious intents in him, so it was strange that he didn’t have any official training in how to please her. “Come, let’s get out. As much as I want more of that touch, I don’t want it here.”

She laid the boy back against her bed. He was wet and so was she, but Tina did not mind in the slightest. He was kind of beautiful and nothing else in the world but he mattered for that moment. He looked at her with big, innocent eyes. She kind of liked that. It wasn’t that she wasn’t innocent; it was just that her status afforded her some confidence with him. She wasn’t a virgin or anything, no she had lost that to Artie last year, before she had grown bored with him, but still she had not experienced much.

She ran her hand over his chest, focusing on his abs. “God,” she said shaking her head in disbelief. He had one of the most gorgeous bodies she had ever seen. “You are the hottest thing ever, and I think you know that.”

Mike looked away from her gaze and she pulled it back with a finger on his chin. “Come on,” she said. “I think that even with your status, you know it, how gorgeous you are.”

“I’ve been told, from time to time, Tina,” he said, forcefully using her name. It was a strain for him to do so, but he did it to please her. That had her more desperate and aroused than ever. She bit her bottom lip.

  
“I think that now that you’re mine, you’re going to hear that more and more.”

Her eyes wandered down between his legs. She reached out delicately and stroked him. He wasn’t huge, but well proportioned and just too hot to resist. “I’ve never done this to a boy before,” she said. “My first time wasn’t very…interesting. He was kind of just excited to have sex. I guess I was too. That’s what happens when you’re sixteen I guess.” She stroked him experimentally; hand on him, a little bit rough.

He bit his lip hard to stop from moaning. She giggled.

“You’re so cute,” she said softly. “What’s the furthest you’ve gone, sexually Mike?”

“I…haven’t, miss,” he mumbled quietly. “There was never the time, nor the opportunity.”

Tina smiled. “Oh good,” she said. “I don’t want sex yet Mike, as I don’t have condoms, and I promised my mother that I would be a good girl; but when we finally do, it’s going to blow your mind, I swear it to you.”

He moaned finally, looking shamed, leaning up on his elbows. He was hard, desperate and she found that perfection. “Sit up against the headboard,” she said, and of course, he obeyed. She crawled backwards between his legs, naked, and couldn’t help wiggle a bit against his erection for good measure. It was cold, so she found a blanket. She took his hand in hers, marveling at how big it was. “So big,” she mumbled, tracing her fingers over the back of his hand and reaching down to put his hand between her legs.

“I think you’ll do perfect, when you already do that to me,” she said, very gently moving his fingers to the right spot. “Here,” she said. “Do what feels natural, darling.”

He very gently rubbed his fingers over that spot, in a slow, gentle motion. He had a very good touch, a gentle, but confident touch. He was insanely eager to please. She gently guided him to put his fingers in her, slipping into the wet heat there. “Fuck yes, like that,” she said, losing control of her mouth for a moment. She rocked against his touch as he got into a slow rhythm, fingers rubbing over her clit and then sliding into her, slowly. He seemed to get into what he was doing, responding to her body though he had never done this before. She rocked into his fingers, gasping and groaning. “Oh god,” she breathed softly. “Please keep doing that.”

Tina reached orgasm pretty fast, tensing and gasping.

She turned around in his arms, pressed right against him. “We both need sleep,” she said delicately, with a sweet smile. “But I swear, tomorrow, love, I am going to…rock your world, change everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Tina woke up to find a beautiful boy curled up at the foot of her bed, she smiled. It had been almost dreamlike, getting a slave of her own, having him pleasure her, but it was all of a sudden Tina's reality. She had always known that she lived a charmed life. She had always known that she was truly blessed. She leaned over and stroked his hair lightly.

 

To her surprise, he woke up instantly, face and entire body just flinching."I'm sorry miss," he said quickly, the response automatic.

"I didn't even attempt to wake you," she chided, though she knew his time with the traders was not pleasant. He was probably very scared of sleeping when not permitted to do so. "I was merely admiring you." He calmed some but was alert, on edge. "I am going to try and get that collar today," she said decisively, fingers running over his bare throat. "That way I can take you out and we can go shopping for some clothes and... some other items." Tina had been to the adult shop before, on her seventeenth birthday with Quinn and Mercedes but she had never dreamed of using that stuff until now. Owning a beautiful boy was raising her confidence levels to epic heights. She almost had to force herself to breathe, to limit her swelling ego.

Mike nodded slowly. "Yes...Tina," he said.

She pat his cheek gently. "Good boy," she said. She picked up her phone and dialed her mother's servant, Nina. When the woman answered, Tina spoke confidently. "Hello Nina. Can you run and get me some basic men's clothing for a tall, fit boy and send one of my father's employees to get me a slave collar from the shop. Yes, a nice one. Black leather, silver ring for sure, I want somewhere to hook a leash."

She smirked at Mike, who lowered his eyes and addressed Nina cordially. "Thank you, you're darling."

She hung up the phone and smiled at Mike. “Nina’s been with my family for years,” she explained gently. “She’s been my mother’s slave, yes, but also her closest confidant. She is a wonderful woman; you will have to meet her.”

“I would love to,” Mike said quietly. She frowned some and grabbed the blanket from the side of her bed and draped it over his naked body. “You must be cold. I’ll get dressed and by the time I do, I’m sure Nina will have those clothes for you.”

Tina went to her closet and chose a skirt for the day. She shamelessly showed off as she slipped it up her waist. The confidence brimming was doing something good for her. She wasn’t too confident in herself or her body before, but that was growing fast too. She got dressed, slipping on her blouse and buttoning it. Perfect.

She brushed her hair, looking to Mike. He had not moved much, just draped the blanket around his shoulders a little tighter.

There was a knock at the door. “That was fast,” she said as the woman who appeared in the door handed her a folded up pile of clothing. “Thank you so much.”

“It was no issue Miss Tina,” she said softly. Nina was older, around her mother’s age, with dark black hair and pretty eyes. She was a slave, but she was more like her mother’s sister. “Your mother told me that you had brought a boy into the house, so I was prepared to get the clothing quickly. Your father’s associate Henry should be here with the collar you requested soon.”

The woman looked at Mike, and smiled shyly.

She hugged the woman with one arm, dismissed her, and then examined the clothing after she turned to leave.

“Not bad,” she said. “We’ll do better later when we shop for ourselves, but this will do. C’mere Mike.”

He came to her, letting the blanket fall off his naked body. She slipped the plain black shirt over his head, unable to resist ruffling her slave’s hair as she did. “Cutie,” she said. She put on his underwear and pants, fixing and straightening them out. “Adorable.”

She sat him back down on his bed. “Where did you come from originally Mike?” she asked. “How long were you a slave?”

“I came from California, Miss,” he said quiet. He seemed to get more subservient and awkward at her questioning. His eyes showed a lot of thought behind them as he considered the answer he gave her. “I have been a slave for most of my life. I cannot really remember a time before. I just turned seventeen and was old enough to be sold this year.” She saw sadness in the boy’s eyes and pat his face.

“That collar will show up soon. I can’t wait for you to see this town for real and not just the slaver's place up North.”  
They were both quiet for awhile, until her father’s associate came, eying Mike and handing Tina the nicest collar she had seen in awhile.

The collar was light in her hand, shiny black leather-like material, with a silver D ring at the front. It was just what she wanted and perfect, especially on such short notice. She clasped it around his throat, tightening it just a little, her fingers lingering on his skin even after it was locked into place. “I love it,” she said, her eyes big. “Tell me Mike, what do you think about it?”

He looked up. “I love it, of course,” he said softly. She wasn’t sure if he was telling her the truth or that was what he was trained to say, but she still was glad to hear it from him.

“Of course you do,” she said softly. “Let’s go. I want you to stay very close to me. I haven’t obtained a leash just yet and people can get handsy with slaves that wander too far. I will not see that happen to you.”

Mike nodded obediently and stuck very close to her as they left her room and rounded the hallway, towards the front door. Her family home was elaborate, symbol of their status, but still simple at the same time. Tina opened the door and Mike followed her like a puppy dog, staying very close by.

They wandered through the town, first heading to Tina’s favorite clothing shop. It was a little bit high end for a slave but Tina had the money put aside and nothing was too good for Mike. They had a lot of clothes for young men that she knew would look positively handsome on him. She opened the door and walked through, Mike trailing behind.

The owner was a young woman who recognized her. “Hello Tina,” she said. “Oh who is this? I didn’t know your family owned a new boy.”

“This is Mike,” Tina said. “He’s not the family’s slave. He’s mine. I need to have some clothing fitted for Mike here.”

The woman lit up, knowing for a fact that Tina was a potential great sale. “Oh amazing,” she said and immediately got to work.

Tina backed off while the woman handled her slave, measuring him. Mike did not seem very comfortable in the slightest, but Tina could not do much to make the experience less awkward. The woman was an enthusiastic sales’ person and she knew that she was making a fantastic sale on a wealthy and impulsive girl like Tina who was very fond of her slave. “What a beautiful boy Tina,” she cooed, while she worked. “You are lucky indeed. A girl your age, with such a lovely boy for your own. I take it you’re going down to Ambers’ shop today as well?” She winked.

Tina smiled. “Yes, that’s our next stop.” John Ambers shop was the adult shop she could not avoid today. She was a teenage girl with a lot of opportunity, it was only natural.

“Nice,” she said. “Well I have all of your lovelies’ measurements, so pick out your purchases from the catalog.”

Tina drew Mike to her, as the woman retrieved her a catalog. She opened it up and skimmed over a few things. “I like this, and this…and what do you think of this Mike?” she asked, as she showed the boy a picture of a crimson button up shirt with black design along the side.

“It’s very nice Miss,” Mike mumbled. Poor dear seemed overwhelmed.

Tina made quick work of the clothes. Despite the fact that she had a love for clothing that no girls could really match, she knew that Mike was uncomfortable and wanted to get to the fun part of their excursion.

“You’ll always be pretty Mike,” she told him, as they left. “I have a real clothing kick, I must admit. I think we’ll have more fun at this next shop though.”

The adult shop was discreet, but very large. It was funny that Tina had this at her back door, a fantastic adult toy store at her disposal, but Tina was accustomed to getting what she wanted. It was a very popular place.

Tina inhaled sharply and glanced around the store as they entered it. She could feel Mike tense up next to her and chuckled a little bit. "Well I haven't been here in awhile. This place is interesting."

She glanced around.

"Hey I thought I heard a familiar voice. Tina!"

Tina turned around to find Santana Lopez standing in front of her. The girl was wearing a nametag. "Woah, you work here?" she asked. "Since when?"

The girl crossed her arms and gave Mike an intense look over. "Since a couple of weeks ago. I see my job isn't the only thing going on Tina." She touched Mike's arm and stared at him with the predatory gaze Tina recognized as her signature. "Is he really yours?"

Tina possessively touched Mike's arm and nodded at Santana's questioning.

"Damn girl," Santana said, looking up and down appreciatively. "I wish my family had the bucks like yours or Fabray's. Between Quinn's new boy and this, I'm quite jealous. Guess I'll have to start saving my paychecks. Unless you care to share."

Tina shook her head. Mike kept looking at the ground, uncomfortably, so she took him by the arm. "It's nice seeing you again Santana," she said quietly. She moved Mike down the hall into the corner of the store. "I'm sorry about her Mike. I just wanted to get us out of her way as soon as possible. We're sort of friends but she doesn't like to just look." She felt him shiver. "Don't worry," she said laughing. "You're off limits to her."

She walked down the aisles and found just what she was looking for. Restraints. She bit her bottom lip. "Take a look at these," she said, picking up a pair of leather cuffs. They were pretty high end and she liked them a lot. She picked up a basket from the corner of the aisle and handed it to Mike. "Hold this love," she said, putting the restraints into the little basket. Mike was looking at everything with raised eyebrows.

He was so adorable it was painful.

Blindfold. Gags of several kinds. Tina definitely liked the way this store worked, and the fact that she could make Mike stare like an idiot over some of her choices. She walked across the aisle, and her eyes lit up when she found even her kink limits being pushed by some of the large as hell sex toys. She was a kinky girl too. She might have only had sex once, but god, her fantasizes were quite unlimited. Floggers. Oh hell, yes. Plugs. A strapon vibrator. Oh she hadn’t even thought about the idea.

Tina Cohen-Chang was going to go broke. She didn’t care if she spent her allowance for the year though.

She looked at Mike and once again met that dumbfounded, cute smirk. “Oh, let’s get some condoms,” she said when they were done, as if that wasn’t out of place with all of the kinky fantasies she was obviously having while shopping.


	3. You'll think of nothing else.

Mike looked up at Tina, when she returned into the room. She had left him tied to the headboard of her bed with leather restraints, only wearing the light pair of silk boxers she had purchased for him. He looked gorgeous that way, vulnerable, a little confused and so delighted to see that she had returned. It was the hottest thing ever and instantly sent a shudder of pleasure down through her stomach. He gave her butterflies in the best way.

She crawled up onto him, straddling his hips. She pressed down her hips against his, grinding a little forcefully as she pressed her lips to his. She kissed him deeply, tongue probing his mouth, wanting to make him want, make him whine. He did whine a little bit, pulling at the bindings on his arms and shifting his hips as much as he could under her weight. “I didn’t really bring any of my play things for today,” she said. “But don’t tempt me; I can bring out all those punishment tools if you’re naughty. I saw you looking at that flogger I picked out just for you. Or the cock ring, - I could easily leave you hanging all – night – long. But I figured tonight would be special, tonight is our first.”

She chuckled and kissed his neck, biting down a little as she could feel him, hard underneath the soft fabric and that turned her on. He whimpered a little and she backed off, just enough to slip his underwear down, barely.

She kissed him. “I’m gonna ride you baby,” she said in a low, seductive voice. “I’m going to take your virginity and leave my mark all over you.” She bit him for emphasis. “Mike, you are never going to think of anything but me as long as you live, from this moment on.”

She pulled him out of his underwear all the way, and pressed up against him, teasing.

She remembered protection, groaning and grabbed a condom, ripping it open and slipping it on him with a light touch. She was so wet, so needy, that he slipped right along her opening when she teased. She crawled up on his hips, steadying herself a little as she plunged herself onto his cock. “Fuck,” she breathed, mouth hanging open as he just filled her. This was nothing like the first time. No, this was the first time in her head, the only one that mattered.

She didn’t get off on just having sex. She had to dominate while she did it.

“Mike,” she moaned, leaning down against his neck and biting, hard, scratching her nails over his perfect abs while she kissed him. She could feel his muscles tense, his bodies tremble a little. She rocked herself up and down, thrusting herself up and down on his erect member, over and over just wanting more.

Tina bit her bottom lip and moaned as she found the perfect angle, to where she could thrust herself down onto him and get the right friction in the right place. She was so close to orgasm, so fast. Mike did things to her that she didn’t know could happen. Of course, she had been horny since she bought the toys.

She came hard, eyes rolling into the back of her head as that heat spread between her legs and her heart rate tripled. She was like a walking orgasm since the moment he came into her life, the way he spread heat through her body.

“Oh my god,” Mike moaned, unrestrained for the quiet slave boy. He tightened his legs around her and came a moment later. She opened her eyes just in time to watch his eyes flash open, his mouth hang open and his eyes to water. He had never experienced anything like that in his life and she knew it.

It was empowering, having that much control.

It was also empowering to know what she was making him feel, not just sexually, but the next morning when he helped her get dressed.

She almost didn’t hear the words at first.

Mike worked steadily behind her, lacing up the corset she was wearing, and he mumbled it pretty low. “You’re so beautiful,” he said softly, fingers brushing her hair back over the laces. He caught himself saying it, and blushed, lowered his eyes, afraid of speaking out of turn still. She turned to face him, watching him for a moment. She kissed his nose.

“You mean that?” she asked Mike low. She knew that he had to say things like that. She owned him. She wasn’t going to fool herself that Mike wasn’t her slave, but still, hearing that she was beautiful brought her back to a time when she was an uncomfortable, insecure little girl. “Mike, tell me the truth please. I won’t get mad.”

Mike nodded slowly. “You are the most beautiful woman I’ve seen in my whole life,” he said, a little more confident. Tina then decided that she needed to do everything in her power to boost Mike’s confidence in himself and in the world around him. It wasn’t easy to do with a person who was programmed for subservience but even if he was hers, he needed that boost. “I’m not lying to you, or saying it because I must,” Mike added quietly.

Tina smiled at that. “Kiss me Mike?”

Mike leaned down and kissed her, slowly. They were getting very good at kissing, exploring each other’s lips, mouths and tongues. She gently cupped her hand around the side of his neck and kissed him a little bit deeper. She slipped up into his lap. “Well, I was planning on going outside for a bit,” she said. “I do believe there are laws against public sex though, plus slaves are not to be used as sex objects.”

She looked around thoughtfully. “However, our garden does have a high wall and that old tree house I used as a child.”

Tina hopped off of Mike’s lap and opened her toy drawer. She pulled out a couple of condoms and slipped them into her bag. “Come, Mike,” she said, grabbing him by the collar. Mike followed after her obediently. She would have fetched the leash as well, but they were going ten feet and she wanted him inside of her, sooner rather than later.

She passed the mirror on her way out and smiled. Mike’s words made her feel confident in her looks. She looked stunning in the red corset over the black, short dress, matching red extensions in her hair. She winked at her reflection then rushed to the back garden so fast that poor Mike’s head probably spun.

“Climb up after me,” she said as she grabbed hold of the rope ladder and pulled herself up. It was much easier to do now than it had been when she was seven. He followed her a moment later. It was pretty bare, but there was a soft rug in the center of the room. Yes, even seven year old Tina was a bit of an interior decorator. “Perfect,” Tina mumbled.

She drew Mike close and claimed his lips yet again. Mike had the softest lips. She groaned, pleased by the sensation of their lips touching. She tugged his shirt up over his head and ran a hand over his well formed body. God, she loved every little bit of the boy. He was so attractive, that she felt the heat spread down through her body just looking at his bare chest. She leaned down and bit his chest, an inch or so above his left nipple. “God you taste good,” she practically giggled.

She urged Mike to lie down on the rug, while she undid his pants and slid them down to his ankles. “I want to leave this on,” she said, gesturing to her clothing. She slipped off her underwear (red, of course, everything matched) and yanked Mike’s pants off of him. He laughed at her enthusiasm, but suppressed it. Tina blushed. He had the cutest laugh ever. She kissed him again, eagerly, as she snatched the condom out of her bag and worked it onto him. He was already mostly hard; a few skilled strokes and he was groaning.

She got the condom secured and then moved herself underneath him. “I’ve seen you move Mike,” she said. “You take control this time.”

Mike was nervous at that, not used to taking charge in any manner of his life, but Tina was overjoyed when he lifted up her skirt and situated himself between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held tightly to him. He slowly sunk into her and – oh fuck, that was the greatest feeling in the world. Tina gasped and moaned. She clung to Mike’s hips. “Hard and deep, please Mike,” she begged as he started thrusting, in and out of her, deeply. She moaned, loving the drag and burn of it. She wanted more. She clutched his hips, her hands quickly sliding lower to his backside, to make him thrust harder and deeper into her.

“Mike!” she gasped.

He came pretty fast. She noticed he did that a lot but hey, he was seventeen and not very sexually experienced. It took her a little more, rocking against him as he softened inside of her, heating up, until fuck, there it was. “MIKE!” she moaned and then lifted her skirt so he could pull out of her.

“You are so beautiful,” he said again, panting, beautiful body covered with sweat.


	4. What she lacks, she makes up.

Like any healthy teenage girl, Tina thought about sex, often. Unlike most healthy teenage girls, however, Tina had a gorgeous slave and thought about sex almost constantly. She had thought about anal sex before Mike, however, and the idea of a girl topping a guy in that way simply made her squirm in her seat. It was a nice role reversal, sexy as hell, and Blaine told her that she should try it, the moment she told him about Mike.

Blaine was a very quiet, charming gay teenager who lived upstate. He and Tina had met through their parents’ business association ages ago. Blaine owned a boy, the equally charming and beautiful Kurt and one would be surprised by the dirty things Blaine did to him. Yeah, sometimes that dapper Prince Charming thing was a total act to hide the sex-beast beneath.

“You’ll want to buy some extra help, where you lack anatomically,” Blaine had told her over the phone, the night after she had Mike as her own. “You’ll make him melt if you do it right. Trust me, it’s worth it.”

So of course, one of the first things she picked up when she visited the shop was a black leather strap-on harness and an average sized black dildo. She had been thinking about it, a lot, since then. Mike was so good to her and she wanted to make him melt like Blaine said. She had done her research. Anal stimulation did a lot for a boy, if done right.

She tried out the strap-on, under her skirt. It looked ridiculous, a fake black penis hanging from between her legs, but it was definitely true what they said about the penis being a symbol of power. She felt it. She was totally turned on and all she could think about was, well, fucking Mike into the mattress.

“Mike!” she yelled.

Mike was quick to come to her side. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, which made her hornier and more intent on making him scream her name. “What is it, Miss?” he asked. She still hadn’t broken him of that particular habit yet, but it made her smile sometimes.

“Check out under my skirt,” Tina said low, her voice getting a sudden seductive edge. “Tell me what you think.”

Mike lifted her skirt. She could not see the look in his eyes when he saw the fake-erection in his face, but she imagined it and it made her giggle. “Do you like Mike?” she asked.

He swallowed and nodded up at her. His cheeks were tinted a soft red. It was the cutest thing. “My friend suggested something to me,” she said, sitting down at the end of her bed. “Up for trying it?”

Mike nodded, still staring. Tina slipped off the skirt, leaving her standing there with it just sticking out in front of her. It almost had her bust up giggling but she was trying to keep her cool. She snatched up the bottle of lube and a condom from her fun drawer and Mike instantly crawled back up onto the bed in front of her. “Nervous?” she asked.

He nodded.

Tina pulled down his pants, trailing her fingers over the muscles of his inner thighs. There wasn’t a part of the boy that wasn’t perfectly toned. It turned her on so much. She just grinned. “I did my research, through Blaine and the internet,” she assured, pressing a kiss to his lips. She almost bust up giggling again when it slipped against his stomach. She put a condom on the toy, knowing it was safer that way.

“I will never be impatient when you put on a condom again,” she said as she struggled, smirking.

She sat back on her heels, opening up the lubricant and spreading some of the sticky substance onto her fingers. She rubbed it between her fingers, experimentally. She then spread his legs further and tentatively probed the tip of her wet finger inside of him. He shifted and made a small face, grunting. “Talk to me Mike,” she said, carefully slipping a little more past the tight muscle there. “I want to hear everything.”

He groaned, opening his mouth but closing it again moments later. “It kinda…kinda hurts,” he mumbled. “But not like, really painful. Just…weird.”

That was what she wanted to hear. “Keep talking Mike,” she said, making sure that she used a lot of lubricant. Blaine had told her the horror story of his first time having sex with Kurt. She was not going to let that happen here. She moved the finger in and out, curving it just slightly, getting a feel for him.

He grunted and moaned some. “Doesn’t hurt anymore…um,” he mumbled, just trying to obey the orders and keep talking. She laughed because he was speechless. “Oh, yeah…that feels good.” She added another and increased the pressure, the friction, watching Mike’s face. “Ah, geez, wow…”

Tina bit her lower lip. It wasn’t the sexiest talk ever but it was so perfect.

She moved a little and his eyes went very wide. His mouth opened and he absolutely shuddered. “Mike?”

“Oh…there.”

She kissed him. “Do you think you’re ready Mike?”

He nodded.

She eased him up towards her. “Up, hands and knees,” she instructed.

Mike very carefully got up and onto his knees. He bent down and held himself up. Mike was always so cool and composed, flexible and coordinated, but he seemed a little bit shaky. Tina pressed the tip of the condom covered plastic up against his entrance, giggling nervously when she felt a shudder pass through his entire body.

She very quickly added more lubricant to the dildo, nervously thinking of Blaine's horrible first time.

She then pressed the tip back against him; she eased it in, just a little, and listened to a gasp leave Mike's lips.

She took it slow, afraid of hurting him. He whimpered a little bit but she was sure it was more out of nerves than pain. After a slow, gentle pace, she was inside of him and she once again felt that surge of pleasure and power as the harness rubbed against her just right. Oh God.

"Holding up okay?" she whispered, feeling the shake in his legs. She didn't blame him. She was quite shaky herself.

"Mhm."

She slowly started thrusting in and out of him. She moaned at the sudden friction and the fact that she was fucking her boy- oh god, she was fucking her boy.

Mike made small sounds, breathy gasps and pushed himself back against her. Every now and then she knew that she got him, because he made a desperate, near wailing sound. She groaned, getting so close to the edge.

“Tina, please,” Mike moaned and Tina grinned. She loved her name being used in that way.

Tina reached down, stilling for a second and gripping him. She wrapped an arm around him and stroked him slowly. He moaned. Once she found her footing, Tina slowly thrust deep, stroking in time with it. She angled it up, and Mike yelled out, coming in spurts all over her hand.

Tina backed off and undid the device attached to her, gently removing it. She reached down and touched herself. She rolled several small circles around her clit and groaned loudly when she came.

“Damn it Mike,” she said shuddering.


	5. Chapter 5

Tina was angry. She couldn't explain it, but basically everything that could possibly go wrong in one day had for her and she was angry at the world. Unfortunately, the world was not at her disposal, but one young slave boy was.

The moment she came home from schooling, Tina practically growled at him, "Mike, undress, now. On the bed, face down."

Now, her original plan had been to fuck it out, have sex with Mike until she was screaming out her frustrations, but when she was raiding through her special drawer for the needed lubricant and condoms, she realized that she had not experimented with any of her punishment tools yet. It was sick, but yes, she needed to be violent right now. She needed violence.

She had bought a couple of implements - a tiny leather paddle, a wood ruler paddle, a braided flogger with roses at the ends and a more traditional rubber one with nine tails. She picked the rubber one, feeling too aggressive to toy with anything else.

Her beautiful, naked boy was lying face down on the bed by the time she calmed down enough to pick the thing up. She glanced over and then got her favorite pair of leather bindings too. She tied him down to the bed, not explaining herself at all. His nerves - well they were hot. She practically ripped off her dress, leaving herself in a bra and panties.

"Do you trust me Mike?" she asked softly.

"Of course."

He didn't hesitate. It was precious.

She brought the tails of the flogger down on his perfect back. It wasn’t exactly a harsh toy, but it was a little surprising when he didn’t know that it was coming. He hissed, a quick intake of breath that made horny overcome angry a little bit, as far as Tina’s system was concerned. Still, she was angry and she took out the anger of how horrible her day was on her slave boy. Still, she whipped him slowly, making each one count, until there was a mess of soft red welts covering his back, all the way down to his perfect ass.

Finally, he started making noises, soft groans and grunts of pain that made her ridiculously wet. It was sick, what a sadist she was. She came down on him, angrily.

She stopped, knowing that she had reached his limit when his legs stopped tensing.

She leaned down and kissed his neck from behind, unable to resist biting down. Her fingers traced the marks on his skin, mostly a soft red, except for a few harsher marks where the tips had hit.

He whimpered a little bit, and she felt guilty. It was stupid, but the aroused girl felt tears spring up to her eyes, not because she had hurt Mike, but because she was so conflicted. The roles, they were starting to get to her, and maybe that was why she had been so angry that day.

For other owners, it didn’t seem as hard. Hell, Quinn Fabray freaking paraded her blonde little Sam around town naked sometimes, Blaine talked about Kurt bending over on command like it was nothing, and she couldn’t help wince a little bit when she saw Mr. Schuester, her Spanish teacher’s slave Rachel, a girl her own age, definitely the man’s treasure but his property all the same.

She treated Mike like a slave just as much as those owners did, but she had feelings for him too. The balance was not easy to maintain.

Mike struggled to turn his head around, to look at her.

"I'm sorry," Tina mumbled softly, leaning against Mike's shoulder, sniffing and nearly sobbing in her attempt not to cry like a baby. Mike was a slave and she shouldn't care so much, but she did. Mike wasn't just her possession, though he was a fantastic possession. He was someone who she cared about and who she should not have taken her frustrations out on. "I totally freaked the fuck out and it wasn't okay. Can you forgive me?"

Mike turned his head a little bit and he laughed, a beautiful sound.

"Course," he said softly. "I think I might be a little...um, I think masochistic is the word, Tina."

She turned towards him and her eyes got wide. "You liked that?" she asked.

"Not entirely," Mike amended, and he was so painfully honest that it was adorable. "You have an amazing arm on you. I'm gonna have trouble getting around tomorrow, but some of it was...nice, worth exploring more."

"Damn it, I think I love you," she said; wrapping her arms around him, backing off a little bit when he winced.

Suddenly, her bad day didn't seem so bad. She untied him, watching as he rubbed his wrists, turned around and winced.

"Come on, I'm making this up to you. I think you deserve a little present for catering to my silly whims.”

Tina dragged him over to the other side of the room, where her desk was. She didn't know what she was doing; well, she knew that she was crossing a line. Tina had always been one to cross the line, just a little. That made her smile into the kiss, as she pushed Mike down into her desk chair. He winced and mumbled, "Hey," but he had a surprised smile on his face. She yanked down his underwear and stared at him, intently. It was playful, amusing and she wanted to keep him guessing.

People always talked about getting bored with their slaves and here Tina was, hoping Mike never got bored with her.

It was a role reversal that she could handle. She curiously dropped down to her knees, still wearing only her bra and panties. The ground was cold but she wanted to try this. She had never gone down on a guy before, so the sight of his semi-erect member staring her in the face was a little intimidating. “Let’s try this,” she chuckled, before very carefully licking at the tip. Mike stared at her with huge eyes.

Okay, it wasn’t that scary. She took a little bit in and sucked, gently. She used her tongue, trailing it along, going deeper. She made a small sound, stroking at his thighs.

“Mhm,” she moaned and felt him shudder.

She had a feeling she was doing something right when she took him in deep and he practically choked her with his sudden movement forward. She held his hips, backing up a little bit.

After a few moments of gently exploring him, he came, without much warning. It was a weird feeling, swallowing like that, but she did with just a slight choke.

“Damn,” Tina said, smirking. “I think I love you.”

Mike was kind of staring. “That was…brilliant.”

She laughed. “I know, I kinda am,” she said, crawling up his body and kissing him again.


	6. Little girl.

It had been hard to “play” lately, with all that was lingering on Tina’s mind, regarding her relationship with Mike and how it was affecting her life. Mike had noticed this, of course, but it took him days to finally ask. “Miss Tina, are you alright?” he asked her softly, when she arrived home from school one afternoon. “I couldn’t help notice that things have been, um, quiet lately.”

Tina had to giggle at this, a little. “Is someone horny Mike?” she asked gently, leaning forward and gripping his cheek, giving him a gentle kiss.

He blushed instantly, and god, he had the cutest blush in the world. “No, I just…”

“It’s okay,” she said softly. “I’ve just had a lot on my mind. I actually got you a present today, you know that?”

He looked curious at that. She had indeed bought a present for Mike that weekend, when she was out, but had been too depressed to play with it. Ever since the moment Mike had entered her life, Tina was learning what gave her pleasure in bed and what pleased Mike. She found out that Mike was a bit of a masochist and liked pain and sensation; she had found that he liked being dominated and that anal play was very, very good. As for herself, Tina found out that she liked dominating, she liked leaving marks and one she hadn’t tried yet – she had a clothing fetish and she wanted to dress Mike up in her clothes.

She opened up her dresser drawer and took out the outfit, a black corset with soft purple lace designs and matching panties. Tina, being Tina, she had paired it up with a black cross necklace and pretty cuffs with purple lace bows. Mike raised an eyebrow at her as she showed it off. “What?” she asked, chuckling. “Don’t you think you’d make a lovely little girl? I do. You liked being my little girl in bed the other day, letting me fuck you.”

She mumbled the last words low, watching Mike. Oh yes, he wanted it.

“Go get changed,” she said in as much of a husky, sexy voice as she could muster. “I have to finish up some homework.”

She then went to finish her homework, leaving Mike to do his best.

Tina sat down at her desk, doing her algebra, but she could not think on it too much. Instead she started sketching words along the margins of her paper.

Mike.  
My girl.  
Mine.

She was definitely not going to focus. “Mike, how are you doing?” she called, giggling and finally giving up. She had to see.

Mike was the cutest thing in the whole wide world. He was staring at himself in the mirror, wearing the corset and panties and working at lacing it up, leaning up on the bathroom counter. Tina could not resist. She batted his hands away and finished up the laces herself, smirking softly. She picked up the necklace and put it around his neck, smiling.

“Perfect,” she said adoringly. She then fastened on the cuffs. “You are adorable. I want to do your makeup.”

Okay, so maybe getting the dominant feeling of owning her boy would have to wait.

She reached below the sink to pull out an elaborate makeup box, and pushed Mike down to sit on the toilet seat. He did so quickly, obediently. He was such a good boy. Tina brushed his hair back, out of his face and then picked out dark colored eyeliner that had never been used. She applied it carefully and Mike didn’t move an inch. “Okay now close your eyes for a second,” she said, finishing and then adding a purple colored eye shadow.

“Open.”

He did. It was perfect. “Brings out your eyes, they’re pretty,” Tina said.

She did his lip gloss then, a soft, clear gloss.

Mike was giving her a look that said, “Will you just get me off already?” and it made her laugh. He was so cute that she couldn’t resist him. “Be patient,” she said, before turning him to look directly into the mirror. “Look at the pretty.”

Mike looked at himself in the mirror. He didn’t look like a girl or anything, he was all man, but he looked like a hot drag queen, at least. She ran her hand over his fabric covered abs, laughing. “This is just so freaking hot,” she said.

“Now, please?” he asked.

"Fine," she said.

Carefully, Tina led Mike back to the bedroom. He was walking very delicately, slowly. He seemed to be getting into the persona of his clothes. “You know,” she admitted, running a hand down his chest, “that when I was a little girl, I used to play dress up a lot. I never imagined I would have such a beautiful dollie to play with when I got older. Do we want to use the strap-on again tonight?”

Yes, she was asking Mike. She got off on dominance, but she wanted to honestly know what pleased him, since he did something so nice for her. She liked it better when she had the upper hand but he was human too.

“Yes please,” he said, and the please was so raw and convincing that Tina could only oblige him with that one.

"Such a pretty girl I can't deny," she said.

It was completely playful and Tina could not help lean down and pull Mike into a desperate kiss. She went off to the drawer to get her favorite toy, and then went to the bathroom to put it on. She left Mike standing there, vulnerable and looking very much confused.

It was so freaking hot.

Tina came back with the thing under her clothes, feeling it would add to the genuine nature of what they were doing. She looked Mike over, and laughed. “C’mere,” she said, before pushing Mike into a deep, slow kiss. He kissed her back eagerly, deepening it the best that he could. She ran her hand across his cheek and then dragged him back to the bed, laying him down and spreading his legs.

She groped him through the panties, feeling his arousal, tracing the outline of his erection through the soft fabric. “God, I think I may have bought the panties too small,” she chuckled, slipping them down just a little bit, so she could feel him, and then all the way down to his thighs.

“Ooh, you’re a little bound up there,” she said, leaning against him and kissing him.

She took off her skirt, revealing the black dildo hanging between her thighs. Mike glanced at it, but only for a second, then his eyes were on hers again. She slipped the panties down lower, because she needed to spread his legs all the way. He kicked them off, expertly. She loved the way he moved, gracefully, naturally.

She grabbed the bottle of lube and took no time whatsoever in preparing him this time. She wasn't as nervous this time, now that she knew what it felt like to be buried in Mike. She stroked him while she fingered him, the simultaneous actions making him thrash around.

"Don't you dare come," she warned. "Not until I'm inside of you."

She pressed the tip of the dildo against his opening, other hand on his hip. She stroked the boy's hipbone lightly. "Legs around me," she said softly and instantly, Mike put his legs around her.

"Good boy," she said moving in, slowly.

It took a minute for him to take it, but he breathed deep and slowly, she moved inside of him.

"My girl," she breathed, giggling, the crossdressing really getting to her. "My girl, you are so perfect..."

She thrust slowly, rocking experimentally as the edge of the strap on stimulated her as well. Not that she wasn't already turned on to the extreme, a cross-dressed Mike underneath her.

He moaned and groaned, gasping.

The small gasps were masculine and feminine at the same time. She wanted more. She stroked him off while she thrust into him. She kept her eyes open, despite the friction that was making them slip closed. She wanted to see him come.

He came hard, body rocking and spurting between them. He messed the clothes she bought, but she couldn't care less.

"I love you," she mumbled desperately and oh fuck, she meant it.


	7. If this is love.

She went to Quinn first, during their shared lunch period. Quinn’s first reaction was, of course, to laugh at her. Tina groaned, realizing that trusting Quinn Fabray with anything important was probably a bad idea, but she had already started the girl’s morally superior rant.

“Come on Tina,” she said, crossing her legs and looking at her skeptically. “Are you serious? You’re in love with your slave. Okay, I knew you were weird, but you must be absolutely insane.”

Tina felt about two feet tall, but she had learned at a young age that Quinn did that to people. She kept her head up high, even as she realized that talking to Quinn about this was the dumbest thing that she had ever done. “I…don’t you have feelings for Sam?” she spat out. Everyone knew that Quinn adored her beautiful slave Sam, and kept him close to her everywhere that she went. There had to be some kind of care there, beneath her adoration of the boy’s physical form, didn’t there? She had to feel something more than lust and desire for him. She had to.

Quinn then stood up. “Tina, Sam is my slave,” she said with an air of genuine concern. “He’s a nice way to get rid of my more unnatural tensions and he does a great service to my house, but he is my slave and I don’t forget that. I certainly hope that you don’t forget that about this Mike boy, as pretty as he may be.”

She then left Tina feeling pretty miserable.

So miserable, in fact, that she went to her school’s guidance counselor after school.

“It’s not unnatural to have feelings for your slave Tina,” Miss Pillsbury said with that overly concerned tone of voice that made Tina want to gag. Maybe she didn’t really want help, but she did want some kind of validation. “I’ve had many people fall to the same trap. Take…well, take your Spanish teacher.”

She looked at the door and then grumbled low, something Tina didn’t understand but she definitely heard, “slutty slave girl” somewhere. She groaned. Going to an adult about this was a bad idea. She was about ten seconds from getting up but instead decided to cough, lightly.

When she coughed, the counselor looked up and handed her a pamphlet. “Just remember Tina, that the feelings you have are dangerous feelings, very dangerous. Romantic feelings for a slave are madness and must be stopped.”

Tina was left feeling pretty badly, but when she got home, she tried one last thing. She called Blaine, who always seemed so fond of Kurt. If she could get validation for how she felt anywhere, she could get it from Blaine.

"I dunno Tina," he said, sounding pretty concerned for her, and she knew that tone. He felt sorry for her. "I mean, I have feelings for Kurt, but I wouldn't call them love, at all. I saved him from an abusive trader, so luckily, he's safe with me. He cares about me, sure, and I want him to be safe and comfortable but, it's dangerous to fall in love with your slave. They're not on the same level that we are and our lives require different things. I mean, Tina, you're going to be expected to move on, get married, all that kind of stuff."

Tina swallowed. "Blaine, I just love him," she whispered, practically crying. "I don't know what to do."

“Just enjoy what you have, Tina. Live in the moment you know?”

Tina didn't like Blaine's words and pretty quickly hung up the phone, using some lame excuse.

That was when she noticed Mike looking at her. "What is it?" she asked softly, looking into his eyes. He had the prettiest eyes and they always drew her in, especially when he was looking at her in that deep and concerned way. She ran her fingers over his cheek, down to his chin, where she tilted him forward to kiss her.

"Do you really love me?" he asked softly. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping on your phone call. I just can't believe that you..."

"Is it crazy?" she asked gently, not angry at Mike at all for listening to her phone call.

Mike looked down, as though he were a little ashamed, of listening maybe, but maybe of something more. "It's a dangerous thing, for you to have any type of feelings for me," he said softly. "Especially love."

"You think so?" she asked.

Mike nodded, guiltily. "Yes," he said quietly. "It's also very dangerous for a slave to feel any kind of love for the woman who owns him. You hear stories.”

Tina sighed and hugged him tightly. “I didn’t ask for this,” she mumbled, feeling very close to crying. “I didn’t ask for this at all.” He hugged her back, his body warm against her chest. He looked very sad when she pulled back and saw his eyes again.

Mike dropped down to his knees in front of her, pressing her desk chair back, so that it rolled slightly. He looked around, like he was a little panicked. “Can I…um, make you feel better?” he asked her gently. Tina knew that it was probably bad that this was turning to sex, but Mike looked insistent and it would be nice to lose control, for just a moment. She felt like nothing was in control at all.

Tina nodded, slowly. “Please Mike,” she whispered softly, trying not to cry.

He unzipped her skirt and pulled it down her legs, never breaking the eye contact between the two of them. Tina bit her bottom lip. If Mike didn’t stop looking at her like that, she was going to break down and cry shamelessly. He peeled off her underwear, leaving the panties discarded at his side. “Tina, please don’t cry,” he said softly, and she practically whined because he had seen the tears in her eyes. She felt weak. “Let me take care of you for once.”

She leaned back and groaned as Mike spread her and used his tongue, licking along her opening, fingers of his free hand spread flat on her thigh.

“Ungh!” she whined, loud, because she needed to be. He plunged his tongue into her, letting go of her thigh to use his fingers to stroke her, just lightly. He was such a tease but he knew exactly what felt good.

She arched her back, making the chair roll more. “Keep that up and I’m gonna fall down,” she said giggling.

Mike lifted his head, looked up and thought about that. He then put both hands underneath her and stood up, picking her up. “HEY!” she yelled, but she had a huge smile on her face.

Mike sat her down on the end of her bed and then glanced over at her drawer. “Oh, I have an idea,” he said, before opening it up and pulling out her tiny vibrator, the little purple one for clitoral stimulation. They’d only used it once before but it seemed fitting, if the sparks in Mike’s eyes were anything.

“We don’t use this nearly enough,” he said firmly, before dropping back to his knees in front of her.

He very carefully inserted his long fingers inside of her, moving them slowly. She groaned and bucked up against them.

“Mike, I’m so close to coming, already,” she whined. She was usually good at holding back, but he was so good to her. She moaned, tears in her eyes. That was when he lightly rolled the tiny vibrator against her, but not quite touching her spot yet.

“Mike please.”

He continued to tease.

“Damn it Mike please,” she moaned and finally, finally, he gave her the contact that she needed. She bucked up against him and he had his fingers in her, the vibe on her clit and her eyes watered. She closed them and came hard, crying out.

“Mike,” she whispered, tears in her eyes as she came down from it.

He crawled up to the bed and sat down beside her, reaching for her hand and holding it. “That help?” he whispered.

“Me feel better? Yes. I feel so much better. The whole in love with you thing? No.” She reached up and grabbed him, kissing him. His lips were the best thing in the world.


	8. Betrayal and love.

Tina woke up when she could no longer stand the sunlight streaming into her bedroom window. She blinked, yawned and turned in towards the warm body next to hers. Mike was still asleep, naked as she was, his arm wrapped around her. He had this dreamy, sleepy smile on her face that she knew was genuine. He was, simply put, the most beautiful thing she had seen in her life.

Oh god she loved him. She let him sleep, just watching him. He seemed so at peace, a far cry from the boy she had been given as a slave.

Tina cuddled close, trying to gather more of his warmth.

She hated to admit it, but Tina had fantasies about a life with Mike, a life they'd never have. Everyone was right. She was the wealthy child of an affluent family; she would be expected to go to a good school, court, marry and have children. Instead here she was fantasizing about Mike's arms around her, living all those things with Mike as her lover, boyfriend, husband rather than her slave.

Mike soon woke up. She didn't blame him, the way that she was staring. "Hi," he said sleepily, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. "Are you...okay?"

She nodded. "I am. I'm fine."

Mike shook his head. “No, you’re not, you’re still thinking…”

She laughed a tiny bit. “Well,” she said, leaning over and kissing his lips, quickly. “Not every bad feeling can be screwed right out of me, though we try, pretty hard.”

“I’ll say,” Mike mumbled softly, running a hand over her cheek. “You have to stop worrying so much. It’s not healthy.”

She sighed and pressed herself up close to his chest. “I just…feel bad,” she admitted softly. “I mean, I never thought too much about how messed up our whole world is, until I met you. I mean, what kind of fucked up world has people buying people?”

“You seemed pretty happy to get me,” he said, still playful, though his words made her feel a lot worse.

“I know,” she mumbled. “I’m sorry. I never really thought about who you were – or what was going on Mike.”

He shook his head. “Don’t think on that,” he said, softly. “I mean, I’m lucky. I’ve heard horror stories about where people end up. I…”

“You said you were pretty much always a slave,” she mumbled, when he didn’t finish what he was going to say. She was curious now. “How?”

Tina didn’t know much about slavery or the slavery laws, but most slaves were captured, kidnapped, set apart from the general population in harsh, unforgiving ways. “I have to admit to you Tina. I wasn’t entirely honest with my vague answers earlier. I was…always a slave. My mother was a slave,” Mike mumbled, hesitantly, before hiding his face against her shoulder. It was obvious that he didn’t want to talk much about it and was sorry for his lies. He hugged her, close.

Tina didn’t want to ask, because of the way that Mike tensed up next to her. She was quiet, not saying a word, until Mike mumbled into her shoulder, “She fell in love with her owner. She got pregnant. The child of a female slave is a slave. That’s all. Okay?”

Tina gasped a little bit. “Your mother was in love with her owner?” she whispered.

Mike nodded. “He betrayed her,” he mumbled low. “He said he loved her too and he betrayed her. He wouldn’t even attempt to save her son from slavery or save her from being resold.”

Tina moved a little bit, moving his face so that he would look her in the eye. “It’s hard to fall into the same pattern that my mother did,” Mike admitted, looking her in the eye. “But unfortunately, I am in love with you. It hurts me too and I hate to see you upset over me.”

She hugged him close to her. She could feel him tense up, his breathing erratic and scared. “I’m sorry, Mike,” she whispered, before letting go and pressing herself up close, filling the gap between them and capturing his lips with hers. His lips were amazing. He kissed her back, slowly, confidently, dragging his tongue over her bottom lip as he did so.

“I love you, love you so much…” he mumbled low as he kissed her repeatedly.


	9. Advice, fear, need.

Tina was staring at the computer screen, but not finding much information. The internet was highly censored these days and her topic of choice was a controversial one: locations without a slave trade. She knew that many European countries had outlawed the trade but there was really little information as to what she could do about herself and Mike. She rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead. It was just frustrating really; that there was nothing in the world she could do to end their troubles, that she was so helpless.

Mike had told her that he loved her. That alone was enough to make her hold her chest, breathe deeply and shudder, as she absolutely had butterflies. Mike loved her, despite the fact that his entire life had been a morality lesson on not falling in love with the person who owned you.

She was about to turn off the computer when a message popped on screen.

 **Blaine Anderson** : Hey Tina, still having issues?

That was an understatement. Tina debated just clicking out of the message and turning off her computer, because she was not in the mood to talk, but instead she answered Blaine.

 **Tina Cohen-Chang** : Uh yeah. I guess.

 **Blaine Anderson** : Check your mail today, ok? I sent you a little something that might make it a little easier to remember your status.

 **Tina Cohen-Chang** : Oh yeah?

 **Blaine Anderson** : Yep. Well I gotta go Tina. Hope my little gift helps.

Now, Tina was curious. “Mike!” she called, and within a couple of seconds, Mike was right at her side. It was rare that they weren’t joined at the hip, honestly, and the only time they were ever apart was when Tina attended school.

“Hi,” he said, his eyes lighting up a little just at her presence. It was unnerving sometimes but made her heart skip a couple of beats anyway.

“Was there any mail for me today while I was at school?” she asked. “My friend Blaine said that he sent me something.”

Mike nodded at her words. “Yeah I noticed a package this morning. Nina has it downstairs.”

“Come with me,” she said.

She and Mike walked down to the kitchen and found the box sitting on the table, Tina’s name written on the front. Tina wondered what Blaine could have sent her and opened up the box. When she saw something distinctly phallic inside, she looked at Mike and frowned. “I think this is best opened upstairs,” she said.

They headed up to Tina’s room. Now she was curious. She pulled back the flaps of the box.

"What the hell?" Tina asked, as she pulled thing after horrifying thing from the delivery box. Seriously? What kind of girl did Blaine Anderson think that she was? She pulled out something that looked awfully like a bullwhip, a bondage hood and some metal spikes. Mike's eyes widened a little, slightly horrified, and she returned his disturbed look. "Trust me Mike, I have no idea," she said, picking up and fingering a ball gag. She set it down and then found the distinctly phallic device, a way too big vibrator.

Mike peered into the box and pulled out a full out chastity device with leather rings and tiny padlocks. "Please tell me that's not going anywhere near me," he said, glaring some, playfully. "Why'd he send you this?"

The note on the box read: Little reminder of the fun part of having a slave xo Blaine.

Tina crossed her arms. “Because, I asked him for advice about being in love with you,” she said, huffily. “And he’s projecting his own issues about being in love with his slave Kurt, I know it. Asshole.”

Mike picked up a set of suspension restraints from the box, then picked up the gag, and then winked at Tina. “Hey, a lot of this stuff is sick, but maybe he can be some help to us.”

She gasped. “You are such a pervert.”

He smiled. “I am. And you love it.”

 

“What do you want to do?” Tina asked Mike, a mischievous smirk on her face. She pulled him over by the arm and dragged a hand down his chest, up his shirt. She couldn’t help herself; she just loved touching Mike’s chest and abs. He had the sexiest body that she had ever seen in her entire life. “I think that it’s been too long since you and I just had fun.”

“It’s been a day and a half.”

“Too long.”

“Would you trust me to take the lead?” Mike asked, hesitantly at first.

Tina’s heart thumped uncomfortably in her chest and she nodded eagerly.  
“Would you take it?” she asked. He was her slave but it was obvious that they were so much more and while Tina enjoyed dominating in the bedroom, she had been so turned on when Mike took the lead in pleasuring her last time. A good even couple should be able to switch it up anyway.

He nodded.

“What would you do to me?” she asked.

“I would tie you up from that hook up there, using these,” he said, his voice low. “I’d blindfold you so you couldn’t see what I was doing. The rest, well for the rest, you would have to trust me.”

“Oh god yes. Okay.”

Tina shivered a little bit; she was unable to help the way that this turned her on. Everything was just heated up inside at the idea of letting Mike take total control. Mike picked a blindfold out of the box and the last thing Tina saw was his sexy smirk. She had to admit, as she adjusted to the sudden dark, that she was a little on the nervous side. Tina wouldn't call herself a control freak by any means but she wasn't used to totally giving up control. It wasn’t in her place to give up control though and Tina was all about shaking up the concept of places.

"I'm right here," Mike soothed, putting a hand on her wrist. This did bring Tina to a slower, calmer place. He led her back to the bed and sat her down. She listened to clinking and clanging as Mike set his things up.

"I'm nervous Mike," she said.

The clinking and clicking was nothing short of unnerving. "Do you trust me?" Mike asked, and all of a sudden she felt his hand in her skirt, rubbing her through her panties. She shuddered, knowing he could probably feel how turned on she was, just from his voice and the prospect of being dominated, letting him call the shots. He very gently rubbed his thumb along the crotch of her panties, waiting for an answer.

"I do," she practically moaned as he helped her stand up.

He stripped off her clothes, underwear and skirt, then he unbuttoned her top, undoing and slipping off her bra. She was naked except for the blindfold, something that made her feel so vulnerable, open. Then, Mike slid his hands over her hips, moving her. He raised her arms by the wrist and oh god - bound them above her. Tina practically cried out at that, but she was shaking with pleasure. She was bound and he could do whatever he pleased to her. Tina was his for a moment, in the same way that Mike was supposed to be hers.

Tina pulled at the bindings to make sure that they were tight. They weren't budging in the slightest. "We can thank your friend Blaine for fantastic material," Mike said in a low voice, lips against her neck. Tina practically moaned with pleasure at the feel off his lips on her exposed skin. He traveled down her body, before he reached her right breast and kissed the tender flesh, sucking at the nipple. She shuddered and she wanted to move or touch or do something, but that power wasn't granted to her. She couldn't even take the pressure off of her wrists. It was fantastic.

Ignoring the more sadistic ideas of her “friend,” Mike had apparently strode over to Tina’s funtime drawer, because the next thing she felt was the tip of something feathery against her chest. “We never used this before, have we?” Mike said, and Tina guessed that it was the feathered crop that she had bought on her last trip to the sex shop (yes Santana had made fun of her but wanted to know all of the details). She moaned a little bit, whole body lost in the sensation of the feathered sides trailing over her skin.

He tapped her lightly, on the thigh, not enough to hurt but enough to make her spread her legs and moan his name.

“Mike, please.”

 

“Please what?” he asked, his mouth so close to her lips that she could feel his hot breath there.

“I just need…touch.”

His fingers grazed over her skin, her thighs, her stomach, her legs, but never quite there. She had never known that Mike had such a teasing nature. Tina could really only think about orgasm – about coming, about finding release but the best part was the fact that she was powerless to do so. If she hadn’t been restrained in this awkward position, she would have already touched herself, rubbed on something, did something to bring it to herself.

Mike knew that.

The tickle of the feathers ran very close to where she wanted and she shuddered. When she didn’t feel his touch for a moment, she whimpered.

His fingers plunging inside of her and his lips making contact with hers came as a complete surprise. Tina would have screamed if not for the fact that Mike’s lips were pressed so firmly against hers and he was slowly working his tongue past her lips. The muffled “ung,” she made was enough.

Two fingers pumping in and out of her, Mike’s thumb rubbed at her experimentally, light and then firm strokes. She rocked back and her knees went weak, but Mike’s free hand wrapped around her and kept her from hurting herself.

When she came she practically shrieked it out loud.


	10. Taken

When Tina returned to school on Friday and called for Mike, she expected him to be there, as he always was. “Mike!” she called, putting her school bag down on the counter and searching for the young slave boy. He was nowhere to be found. That immediately struck Tina as wrong, despite the fact that her family home was big and the young slave could be anywhere. He was just always right there.

She saw her mother’s slave Nina in the laundry room. “Nina,” she said, approaching the woman. “Where is Mike?”

The woman looked very saddened, disheartened. She looked up at Tina with almost mournful eyes. “He was taken,” she said softly. “Your mother told me to send you up to her room when you get home, Miss Tina.”

Taken? What did that mean? Tina felt her heart skip a beat and jump up into her throat. She very quickly darted towards the stairs, rushing up them and to her mother’s room. Where was Mike? Who would take him away from her? He was hers. Whether or not Tina liked the rules of slavery, Mike was hers and nobody had the legal right to take Mike away from her. “Mom!” she yelled. “What happened?”

Her mother looked up from her desk and then shoved her work aside. “Tina,” she said. “I want to know exactly what you’ve been searching online.”

Tina looked at her mother, confused. “The usual,” she said, though she could distinctly remember a few days ago, searching for places without an active slave trade and other methods by which slaves and their owners had broken the bondage. “Mom, where is Mike?”

Her mother looked absolutely disappointed. “Tina, report came from your school that you were talking about having romantic feelings for your slave. This lead to an investigation of your internet activities, and some of them were rather questionable, including a search for places without a slave trade and means of freeing a slave.”

Tina stared in shock. Who had told on her? Was it Quinn? Or maybe Miss Pillsbury had told under the guise of her job. Tina was panicking, instantly. “Mom,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean anything by the internet search. I was just curious.”

Her mother looked at her skeptically and Tina really couldn’t handle the disappointed and suspicious look on her face. “Mom…I…” she said softly, tears starting to burn in the corner’s of her eyes. “It isn’t Mike’s fault that I got curious about things like that. It’s not. Okay? Where is he? Mom, they can’t take him away from me, we paid for him. I have the ownership on him.”

Her mother nodded. “Yes, this is true and I convinced the slavers not to repossess his ownership in order to pay your fine,” she said. “He has been taken for a two week retraining program and in the mean time; I would see it that you reconsidered your position on your slave. Tina, I’m not being cold here, I’m just being realistic.”

“Mom, I don’t…”

“I thought that I loved Nina, once upon a time,” her mother said hesitantly. “She was given to me as a very young girl and we forged a friendship that is still, to this day, stronger than any that I have ever known; yet, Tina, I never forget that she is my slave. We are not on the same level and we will not have an open future together outside of these four walls. You must learn the same thing about your slave. He is attractive and you are permitted to express your lust but it can’t be anything more than that. You cannot free him. He will be a part of your life but you must put the walls up.”

“Mom, this isn’t fair!” Tina shrieked, all of a sudden accosted by the worst guilt she had ever felt in her life. “What are they going to do to Mike? It’s not his fault that I have stupid feelings that I can’t control. I’m a seventeen year old girl! This isn’t Mike’s fault at all.”

Her mother looked her straight in the eyes. “Tina,” she said firmly. “This is his fault, because he is a slave. This is a good lesson to you about the way that things work in this world. He will be returned to you, more aware of his place as a slave and you will have his ownership back as a woman more aware of the lines she’s tried hard not to see. This is for your own good. For the two weeks in between, you can get your focus back. I also have a date arranged for you with that lovely young man from Westerville, Blaine Anderson. It’s this weekend.”

“Mom, he’s gay!” Tina yelled, shock and horror evident. “He’s gay and just as in love with his male slave as I am with Mike! I know it! He’s gay mom!”

“Then this will be a good lesson for the both of you,” she said, coldly. “You will both learn that who you are in the privacy of your own home is fine, lovely even, but once you get into the public, there are things that are expected of you and that you cannot defy by any means.”

Tina sank down to the floor. She knew it was dramatic but horror had hit her hard. She knew that Mike was in a lot of trouble and despite the fact that his status automatically made it his fault, it was hers. Tears sprung to her eyes when she realized that she had brought this upon Mike. Oh god. He would hate her forever. She sobbed into her hands, feeling silly for crying like this but not really caring. Her heart hurt, it ached and there was nothing she could do about the pain.


	11. Date.

“You’re upset,” Blaine said, as Tina entered the crowded restaurant. She honestly wanted to hit him for those words. Of course she was upset. She was wearing an uncomfortable dress, on a fake date with a gay man, while the man that she loved was going through god knows what and it was her fault. To say that Tina was upset was a painful understatement and Blaine was being an idiot.

“No, do I look upset?” she snapped, angrily. “Mike is going through some horrible retraining because of me and I’m on a date with a gay man who I cannot even stand at this moment. Blaine Anderson, yes, I am upset.”

Blaine looked around and spoke in hushed tones. “Tina, you need to be quiet,” he said softly. “We are in public and you are going to get yourself into even more trouble. “I know that you’re upset and you have every right to be, but just try to sit back and enjoy your dinner. You look beautiful.”

Tina shook her head. She was trying her hardest not to cry, as she had been crying for days now, but the tears were starting to brew in the corners of her eyes again. She felt so pathetic for crying like this. She lowered her head and used the corner of a cloth napkin to wipe at her eyes. “I hate you,” she said. She didn’t exactly hate Blaine. She knew that he was a teenager going through the same things that she was, but she had to hate someone while she felt so insecure and afraid.

Blaine swallowed deeply and spoke low. “I know you’re in a lot of pain, Tina,” he said. “I was trying to dissuade you from acting out on your feelings, because I knew that they were dangerous. I knew that you would get into trouble for them. You’re lucky that it’s only a couple of weeks and that you didn’t wind up arrested.”

Tina sighed a little bit. “How can you sit there and lie to the world?” she asked.

“I don’t like it,” he said, “but I do what I have to do Tina. You’re a nice girl, and though I’m not attracted to you, at least we can enjoy tonight, right?”

She shook her head but didn’t say anything else.

A waitress approached them and Tina ordered a small dish, though she wasn’t hungry and felt close to vomiting. “Blaine,” she whispered, finally looking up at her companion again. “You do love…you know…right?”

Blaine looked off and then spoke in the same vague terms that she did. “Probably,” he said. “I just know better than to scream it off the rooftops.”

Tina frowned, feeling admonished and completely guilty for what she had done. Mike was somewhere being hurt because of her and here she was sitting in the middle of an upscale restaurant.

“Why the hell did you send me all that stuff?” she asked softly. “Some of it was alright, but you really think I’d lay into Mike with a freaking bullwhip? Do you and Kurt-“

“Sometimes,” Blaine said. “We definitely have pushed his limits from time to time, but no, I’ve never really abused him. He came from an abusive trader. I know I was projecting and being a jerk by doing that Tina. I was just trying to warn you in a subtle way that if you weren’t careful about maintaining the image of a harsh mistress…”

“Then horrible things would happen,” she said, nodding. She picked up her napkin and twirled it in her fingers. She was so nervous and upset and she wanted to be anywhere else. “Do you know…what happens to slaves being retrained?”

Blaine was very quiet, not wanting anyone to eavesdrop on them, especially not with Tina in trouble. “I asked Kurt,” he whispered. “It’s not good. It’s very…brutal. He’s going to need a lot of help when he’s returned to you Tina.”

Blaine’s voice then rose to a normal level and they spoke about normal things, school, work, their shared interest in music and singing. It almost seemed like it was normal and not terribly faked. The food came and it was decent, the couple of bites that Tina managed before she started picking her portion. It was all a show for the world around them.

When it was over, Blaine kissed her goodnight– on the lips. It was skeevy, gross and made her feel a little nauseous. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Take care Tina.”


	12. Battered and broken.

When they brought Mike back to Tina, he lowered his head and did not look anyone in the eyes. His walking was labored, slow, as if he was physically hurting far too much to move with his usual grace. Tina took him by the arm and led him inside. She knew that she had to remain strong and keep up a hard, strong face until they were in private, but there was something horrible about his demeanor. He was walking like a broken man.

"Mike?" she whispered, the moment that the door was closed and locked. She cupped a hand on the side of his face and moved his gaze towards her, but he still kept his head down. "Oh god Mike."

"Miss, I..." Mike swallowed. "Please, don't."

"Mike," she said delicately. "It's okay. We're in privacy, you and me. I love you so much.”

Mike shook his head from side to side. "Please. We can't do this anymore." Mike shook his head several times. "No, no,” he muttered low, his eyes closed. "Miss, I made a very horrible mistake, believing that I could fall in love with you. I cannot. I will serve you to the best of my ability but I cannot give you that."

Tina looked into his eyes, frowning. Mike was so very broken and she just couldn't believe it. His words didn't sound at all like Mike anymore. How could two weeks have warped him into this broken, desperate creature?

"Mike," she whispered, placing her hand on his cheek. "Mike, don't say that okay?" She noticed the bandages then, peeking out from his clothes, crude bandages covering his back. "Honey let's get you in bed and I'll take a look at those bandages."

Mike kept his distance from her. She could tell that he was keeping a pretty firm barrier between the two of them. It broke her heart. “Mike,” she said quietly. “What did they do to you?”

He looked at her for a brief moment, but still he spoke in that cold, formal tone. “I was taught how to behave appropriately for a young mistress,” he said, bowing his head again. “I will start behaving appropriately, I promise you.”

Tina’s heart was breaking more each second. “Come here Mike,” she said gently. He hesitated, as if he could not do so, but had to. He lingered in between the bed and the girl standing in front of him.

“Please,” he said softly. “Do not act inappropriately.”

Tina reached her hand out. “Mike I said come here,” she said, a little more firmly and then he reluctantly walked to her. He approached her and she stroked his cheek with her fingers. She pulled up his shirt, over his head. She didn’t know what she could do but she had to take control as best as she possibly could.

She led him to the bed. “Lie on your stomach,” she said. While Mike had fallen into the role of sniveling, submissive slave, Tina fell back into the role of mistress, because it seemed like the only thing that would make him listen to what she was telling him. She directed him to the bed, where he lay down on his back. The bandages were old and she could definitely see signs of old blood stains that made her shiver. They had hurt her baby, they had hurt her Mike.

Tina very gently peeled off the bandages. She could see the muscles in Mike’s back tense up with the pain of what she was doing. The removal of the long bandages led to the reveal of scars, likely cuts of a lash. She choked on a sob. “I’m going to go get my first aid kit and clean you up,” she said gently, leaving her hand on Mike’s uninjured shoulder for a moment before heading into the bathroom.

When she reached the bathroom, Tina grabbed the side of the sink and sobbed, tears filling her eyes. It wasn’t the physical injuries or the pained way Mike walked that really broke her heart. It was the sound of his voice, the broken look in his eyes and that word, Miss, and his stubborn refusal to love her anymore.

She breathed in deep, trying to calm herself and focus. She needed to focus as best as she could.

She took the kit from under her bathroom. It was a small white box that had bandages, antiseptic ointment and some medicines. She also grabbed one of the washcloths laying on the bathtub’s side and wet it, putting it over her arm. She returned to her Mike. He had not left his position, face down on her bed, the last place she had ordered him.

Tina sighed and very gently washed the dried blood from his back. She wanted to do more, lean down, hug him, but she wasn’t sure what was okay to do anymore. She used the ointment on the still open wounds, though most of them had scarred over, and re-bandaged those with the smaller bandages that she had.

Mike did not speak at all through the entire process, nor did he move when she had obviously finished.

“Mike, you can get up,” she said softly.

The boy got up slowly and looked at her.

“Mike,” she said softly, touching his cheek. “I love you.”

That just lead to his looking away, a pained expression on his face. Tina could hear the cracking in her heart, she swore it.

She didn’t know what to do after that so she ordered him to go to bed, in her bed. He got in the bed and she curled up against him, singing softly to him until he fell asleep.


	13. In the moment.

Mike slept deeply next to her, but Tina knew that he was sleeping anything but peacefully. She could see it in his body, in how tensely his muscles were pressed together, in the way that his eyes were shut, painfully tight. Everything about her Mike was tight and scared. “I’m so sorry baby,” she said softly, running a hand over his cheek. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, tears falling freely. She couldn’t help cry like this, when she knew that they had broken her baby, all because of her actions. She leaned up into his shoulder, curling her body up on the side of his. “You know that I love you though, and that I can’t stop. I can’t.”

She tried to rest, exhausted, but she couldn’t. She found herself just watching Mike, wishing that she could do something to alleviate his pain. He was in so much pain, she could tell. Her fingers traced lightly over his skin and she kissed his neck. He grunted, turned around and when he opened his eyes to look at her, there was agony there.

“Mike,” she whispered softly. “How did you sleep?”

“Very well Miss,” he said dryly.

“Please don’t call me that,” she spat out, though she knew that it wasn’t his fault. “I cannot stand you calling me that. I might have paper rights to you Mike, but nobody has rights to anyone else’s body or soul. I do not own you, okay? I do not and will not own you.”

Tina could not help the conflict that struck her in the heart, the minute that she and Mike looked each other in the eyes. She loved Mike and would continue to love him forever, because that was what her heart felt and Tina had always sucked at being honest with her heart, but she knew that her love had hurt him. He would not be this broken shell if she had not loved him as much as she did. Of course, she corrected herself, he would have been a miserable slave, owned by a woman who didn't love him and just used him as a sex toy - the woman that she had been.

"Mike, I know that my love for you is not good for either of us, but what can I do about it? I love you. I love you so much that the only thing that gets me through the day is the fact that I'm going to go home and see you standing there in front of me. My heart positively aches when you're in pain and I want to kiss you every single second. The last two weeks, not knowing where you were or what you were going through have been hell. I love you so much that I want to stand on a freaking building and scream it out. I love you."

She inhaled, the confession cathartic, lovely. She could not explain how much she felt for the boy in front of her, but that had been a close attempt. "My life is for us, Mike," she said. "I need to be where you are. I fucking love you."

Mike stared at her, his expression blank. He was so broken down inside, so delicate that Tina wanted to do anything in the world, sacrifice everything in the world in order to make him strong and see him smile again. He did say something though, something that she desperately needed to hear, to remind her that broken or not, this was still the same boy she had lost weeks ago.

“I love you,” he said weakly. “I don’t want to deny it, but the things, the things that have happened Tina…they terrified me. I’ve never been so scared in my whole life and for awhile there I was so convinced that it was loving you that was doing this to me. I’m so in love with you it hurts…but we’re only going to get hurt even worse with this love. Our lives are going to be at risk, constantly, because of the love we have.”

“Am I horrible?” she asked. “Am I really horrible for leading to your suffering and yet still wanting you to love me?”

Mike chuckled, darkly. “I never want you to know what happened, over the past weeks,” he said softly. “But then again, what the hell am I so scared of? Torture, or the endless torture of never getting to touch you again. I am so stupid-“

Tina leaned close and pressed her lips to Mike’s in a firm and determined kiss. “You are not stupid,” she said, her lips still lingering less than a half inch from his. She kissed him again, more heatedly and he cupped the side of her face, pulling her into a kiss. She moaned, kissing him deeply, lips brushing over his, tongue trailing over his lips. She slid up close, careful not to disturb his injured body.

“Tina,” he whispered, very low. “I missed your body so much. I know that it was no time at all, but it just dragged and all that I could do to keep my head together was think about our bodies pressed up close to each other, you whispering my name. I…I don’t know what the hell we’re doing but please…please can I?”

Tina nodded, tears in the corners of her eyes as he pulled her top over her head. She shook her head to get the hair out of her eyes and pressed herself close, groaning as Mike’s hands ran over her arms, up her shoulders and then back down, over the curve of her breasts, onto her stomach.

“I just wanted to touch you.”

Mike rubbed his hands over her skin in a gentle, delicate way, as if he were trying to remember every curve of her body. He slipped off her skirt, leaving her in her bra underwear.

“Can I?” she asked, tugging at his shirt.

He hesitated for a moment and then nodded. She pulled up his shirt over his head, very delicately making sure not to touch the fading wounds with the fabric. “Good, good,” she whispered, holding onto him by the hips. She tugged down the pants he was wearing and left him as undressed as she was. She kicked the clothing aside, seriously determined for nothing to be there, except for she and Mike.

She reached back and undid her bra, adding it to the pile. This lead to Mike touching her breasts; squeezing, tracing, exploring every inch of her. It was sensual and made Tina’s entire body heat up, right to her core, but at the same time was also very sad. Mike seemed to be trying to memorize her body with his fingers, as if he was never going to be able to touch it again.

She did the same to him, fingers roaming over his abs, up his chest. “Make love to me,” she begged.

They both discarded their underwear and Mike crawled backwards against the bed. Tina crawled up to his level and ducked down to bite at that spot in the crook of his neck that drove him crazy. He moaned, a little animalistic, a little desperate and filled with love. Tina bit that spot a little harder, grinding down against him, feeling him get hard against her thigh.

She crawled up his body, straddling his thighs, and sunk down on him, but it was not like any other time Tina had taken control, been on top. In fact, she immediately moved them to their sides, so that they were staring into each other’s eyes. She kissed him, immediately as he started thrusting inside of her, and she started bouncing to meet the thrusts of his hips.

It felt so good, so emotional and she was his all in that one moment. She leaned up so that she could reach his lips and kissed him. Faces pressed together, she could feel tears on her face as they kissed, Mike coming close to orgasm fast. They weren’t hers, they were his, but by the time he came deep inside of her, she was crying too.


	14. The winds of change.

Tina was still hurting badly, despite she and Mike deciding that they were in love and were going to fight for the right to be so. The next day at school, she practically snapped when someone said her name, but quieted when she realized she was being approached by Becky and Brittany from the Cheerios. Becky and Brittany were probably two of the few harmless people left at McKinley High School – Becky was a very sweet girl with Down Syndrome, who seemed to have softened the heart of the insane cheerleading coach, Sue Sylvester and Brittany Pierce was kind of different, a spacey blonde with the mentality of a very young child, but she was harmless.

“Hi,” she said awkwardly. “What’s up?”

“We heard that you got in trouble,” Becky said, looking up. “You got in trouble for something about a slave.”

Tina blushed and turned away from the girls. Just because they were innocent enough didn’t mean that the rumor mill didn’t hurt. “I really don’t want to talk about this,” she said gently.

“How’d you get in trouble?” Brittany asked with a vacant look on her face.

“She fell in love with a slave,” Becky supplied. “Coach told me.”

Brittany tilted her head and looked at Tina. “Quinn has a slave,” she said. “His name is Sam and he’s really pretty, but I think that her first slave was cuter.”

“Lucky Coach bought him.”

Becky’s words caught Tina’s attention. “Wait, Coach Sylvester bought Quinn’s old slave?” She vaguely remembered Quinn having a slave, long before she had even thought about ownership. He was a tall, awkward and lanky boy, with sweet eyes.

Becky shrugged. “I’ve never seen him.”

This made Tina think. Becky Jackson was always at Coach Sylvester’s side and yet she had never seen her slave. This didn’t make sense.

Brittany looked at Tina, deeply. There was a clarity and coherence in her eyes and in her voice that Tina had never seen before. “Tina,” Brittany said softly. “You should go talk to Coach Sylvester today about Finn. We don’t have Cheerios practice today, so she should be able to talk to you. She knows how you’re supposed to treat a slave.”

Tina was shocked by the clarity in Brittany. She had never seen anything like it before. She had always assumed that Brittany was just a little bit slow, a little bit behind her peers. Tina nodded, watching as the pair of cheerleaders walked away, leaving her very confused.

By the time that day was done, she decided to see Coach Sylvester. It was probably a very dumb idea, given the amount of scrutiny that Tina was receiving for her recent actions, but the change in Brittany had cemented a real curiosity in her. She walked into the woman’s office, to find Coach Sylvester sitting behind her desk, wearing hr trademark blue tracksuit and smiling, thoughtfully to herself.

“Tina Cohen-Chang,” she said, without looking up. “Lock the door behind you, will you? I was expecting you.”

She paused. Expecting her? “How did yo-“

The woman looked up and cut her off with a wave of her hand. “Sit down, gothic Barbie,” she said. “I have my ways. I asked Brittany and Becky to bring you to me and they did. I swear, even though Blondie’s faking the stupid act, Becky’s really the brains of that operation, but I need both of those girls to get me anywhere.”

“Brittany’s faking her-“

“Obviously,” Sue said quickly. “So, it seems that you have a little problem. Heart’s going pitter-patter for a slave boy. It would be romantic, if I had the heart or stomach for something so nauseating.”

Tina was so confused, her head was spinning. She was trying to process all of the information that she was given but it all came at once and was just so – so frustrating. “What happened to Quinn’s old slave?” she asked, deciding that was the question that she came to ask, and hopefully that was the question that would start to bring the answers.

“Well,” Sue said, looking up and smiling, a dark smile that kind of scared Tina. “His name was Finn Hudson. Biggest dolt ever but his mother wanted him saved from slavery. See, she wasn’t a slave. Slave laws have been quite sketchy for the last couple of years. Slaves have obviously been taken from conquered countries and territories, but there was a demand for the home grown – so loopholes have been added to take the poor, the mentally handicapped, the unable to take care of themselves into slavery. Son of a single mother barely making ends meet, it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

Tina frowned, trying to take that in. She had never really thought of how slaves were made slaves, because well, she was taught not to.

“I took pity on the woman and bought him from the Fabrays. It was easy enough to convince Quinny that she was bored with him. I arranged an unfortunate accident for the boy and I then used my contacts and the skills that only Sue Sylvester possesses to have him relocated to the UK. I am imagining that he and his mother are frolicking happily like stupid bunnies, somewhere, but honestly, I have no idea.”

“You freed him…are you like a…”

Sue rolled her eyes at Tina’s words. “I have to admit that I may have allowed that one too close to home,” she said, “but yes, I am. He’s not the only slave I’ve brought to their happy-go-lucky freedom.”

Tina shook her head, “but why? You’re –“ She closed her mouth, not wanting to say any of the words that came to mine: evil, scary, slightly deranged, Sue Sylvester.

“Unexpected,” Sue said. “Nobody ever would suspect that the outspoken pro-order Sue Sylvester was freeing the little runaways.”

Tina was confused. “But…why?” she asked.

“Coaching hopeless cheerleaders gets boring after awhile,” Sue said, with a smirk. “So I decided to fight injustice.”

Tina was incredibly confused.

“Never mind my motives,” Sue said sternly. “I can help you and your Asian prince charming if you’re willing, but we will have to move fast.”

“What-“

“I have the contacts to get you both moved across the ocean before anyone realizes you vanished,” she said. “Unfortunately, this would also probably involve a faked suicide. How very Romeo and Juliet, right? Cliched, but you seem the type for something clichéd and dramatic, Miss High School Goth.”

Tina gaped a little.

Sue just smirked. “I need you to get back to me by Monday. I’ll send a note for you in Schuester’s class.”


	15. Worth it

Tina was not sure whether trusting Sue Sylvester was wise or not. She was naturally skeptical. The state of the world was something that she had obviously not contemplated much beforehand, because she had never realized that talk around McKinley High School plus suspicious internet activities could lead to Mike getting in trouble. She did not really know how deep the national turmoil was and she knew that she could be walking right into a trap. Also, the woman had never, ever been nice. She tortured the Cheerios, tortured Tina’s Spanish teacher and was generally feared by the student body.

Of course, Tina had to agree that nobody would ever suspect Sue of being the head of an anti-slavery movement. She always seemed so structured, so orderly and so obedient of the law. She had a segment on the local news that Tina’s parents caught now and again, something that forwarded the idea that she was a straight laced, law abiding and slightly deranged woman.

The one thing that tipped Tina onto the side of believing Sue was Brittany. Brittany Pierce, the ditzy cheerleader with the mentality of a child, who had suddenly had more clarity in her eyes than Tina had ever imagined she possessed. It was strange, but now Tina did believe that Brittany’s normal behavior was an act. There had been something so world weary and sad in her eyes that Tina had to believe.

Tina believed.

Even though Tina decided that she believed in what was happening, it did not make the actual decision any easier. Her friends and family would never see her again and would believe that she was dead if Sue went with the suicide pact option. Could Tina deal with her mother and father believing that their only daughter was dead? Yes, Tina had been distant from her parents and yes, they weren’t close lately, but how could she subject a pair of parents to the ultimate horror, just so she and Mike could be free? She would be dead to the world that she had once known, so that she could have the world she craved so much.

It wasn’t long, of course, until Mike entered the room. They were always joined this way but even more so now. “Tina, are you alright?” Mike asked gently, leaving her to stare and shake her head a little bit. She was so unprepared to talk to him about this but there he was, sitting on her bed next to her and looking at her with big, imploring eyes.

“I found a way for us to escape,” she whispered. She knew that it was shocking to just lay it all on the line like that, but there was no beating around the bush with this one. “I found a way for us to leave this all behind Mike, and never look back, but we would never be able to look back at all. We would be dead to this world.”

Mike frowned, uncertainty evident in his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

Tina sighed deeply. “There is this woman at my school,” she said, turning to Mike and facing him. “Her name is Sue Sylvester and she always scared the crap out of me. She’s revealed herself to be a fighter for the resistance and has offered us a way out of here, across the ocean to where there aren’t slave laws.”

“You believe her?” Mike asked softly.

“I have to,” Tina said. “I know that it doesn’t make a lot of sense but I have no reason not to believe her.”

“How about the fact that you’re now a suspect for illegal activity?” Mike asked her, his voice dark. Tina could not get over the haunted tone in his voice or the demons lingering in his eyes. She knew that he had been hurt, badly.

“I just know that I can trust her,” Tina said, sighing. “She’s done it before, to one of my classmate’s slaves. The only thing is, in order for me to accept her offer, she is going to have to make it seem like you and I killed ourselves. The whole world here would believe that you and I couldn’t live like this anymore and decided to pull a Romeo and Juliet.”

Mike swallowed deeply, but he didn’t say anything. His face was tense.

“I mean, it’s all I’ve dreamed of lately, you and I, escaping to a place where nobody could hurt us. I’ve dreamed of marrying you Mike, calling you my husband and not a piece of my property. I’ve dreamed of us having kids and being free to live our own lives, get careers we want and be with who we want. It’s a dream.”

Mike looked her in the eyes. “You’d lose your family,” he said. “Your friends, your life here, it would all be gone.”

Tina nodded.

Mike bit his lower lip. “At risk of stating the obvious,” he said, “I have nothing to lose here. I would be more than willing, but Tina, you could lose everything in this one. Am I really worth it?”

Tina looked up at his question and into his eyes. He had come into her life, a slave. She had been overcome by the lust that he caused the sensations that just looking at him gave her body. She had been overcome by greed as well, the entitlement of a rich girl who wanted to possess another human being. After that, she had been overcome by love for him. She adored him. She wanted nothing more than for she and Mike to be forever.

“Yes, you’re worth it,” she said, leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

He kissed her back and she realized that she had to say yes to Sue’s offer. She couldn’t live in this world, or this torment. She had to be free, no matter the cost. This wasn’t just about Tina and the boy she loved. This was about what was right in the world and what was so very wrong.


	16. Goodbyes

Tina had thought that sitting through Mr. Schuester's horrible Spanish class on Monday was going to be torture, but luckily, she was called out of class only fifteen minutes in. She took the note in hand and walked to Coach Sylvester's office, knowing that she was doomed, that the whole world was about to change in just one moment. She held her breath until she entered the office.

The woman looked up, raising an eyebrow in Tina's direction. "Have you made your decision?" she asked.

"I'm going to do it," Tina said, sitting down and waiting for details.

She would not get them. Sue gestured for her to stand up and she did, finding herself unable to resist the commanding presence of the woman. "Alright," she said. "Tonight, after school, you are to write a suicide note for yourself and the boy and leave it where your entire household will find it - leave the note at midnight. Then, you and the boy will head to the old Church on Oakdale immediately after. You will run into Brittany there, and she will help you the rest of the way."

"But what-"

Sue held up a hand. "No questions, missy," she siad. "Now get back to that pathetic waste of oxygen's class."

Tina returned to Spanish, feeling slightly sick to her stomach. It was really going to happen.

The rest of the day was a blur and before Tina knew it she was back with Mike. He sat with her while she wrote the letter that would change everything, softly reminding her more than once that she didn’t have to do it and that he didn’t expect anything from her.

I hate the world.

Tina wrote those words and breathed deep, as they reflected so true. Sure, Tina was not suicidal and would not ever think of killing herself, even to end the torture that she was going through, but she hated the world with everything in her. She hated that she could not be who she wanted to and that Mike could be treated as a piece of property.

I hate that the man I love is a piece of property and I hate that I’m supposed to own him. I tried owning him in the beginning and maybe I got a little thrill from having so much control – but this slavery thing isn’t right, not at all.

Tina knew that it was true. When she had first met Mike she had thought with her lust, her desire and the hormones that were natural for a girl her age. She also got off on power because she had been trained to do so. She had been trained that he was hers and that she was entitled to him. She had been a spoiled brat before she looked into his eyes.

I love him and I wish that I had an opportunity to live with him, free, and live the life we want. I don’t think I’ll ever get that opportunity.

That was also not a lie. Tina knew that in the world they lived in, they would never have that chance. Or else, civil war would happen and they would have that chance but not now, not while she was seventeen and so deeply in love with Mike. She needed freedom now. She would go insane otherwise.

Mike and I agreed that this world is not a place that either of us want to live. It is truly best if we end it here. It’s the only way that he and I can ever be happy.

Tina bit her lip as tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. This was so hard. She swallowed and shut her eyes even tighter for a moment. Mike tightened his grip around her, mumbling once again, “Tina, you don’t have to do this.”

“I want to do this,” she said, finishing the letter.

Mama, Daddy, Nina, I love you guys okay? I didn’t want to do this but I had to. Mike and I deserve to be happy and hopefully there’s a place beyond that we can be happy.

Love your Tina.

She broke into sobs when she finished, but pushed the letter aside so that it would not be ruined. She leaned into Mike’s shoulder and cried, while he held her and rubbed her shoulder lightly. “It’s so awful Mike,” she whispered, her eyes still shut. “It’s so awful that aside from wanting to die, everything in that letter is so true. I hate the world, I hate what I was and I hate that I can’t just say that I love you and have everyone be okay with it.”

“I hate it too, Tina,” Mike mumbled low. “I hate that you’re willing to lose everything for me. In fact, I don’t even understand it, you know that?”

“There is a lot for me to lose,” Tina mumbled, “but it’s not everything. The way that things are going, I’ll probably be married to a gay man before the end of high school. I don’t think that I can even begin to live my dreams here, and all my dreams include you.”

“Still I feel…”

“You don’t need to feel guilty,” she mumbled. “This hurts, but it would hurt worse to never be what I want to be with you. This is worth the risk.”

She sighed and opened her eyes again, glancing at the letter, which was sitting there and tormenting her. “I’m going to go say goodnight to my mom and dad. I’ll be back.”

Tina found her parents together and it seemed so final. She held back tears as she approached them. “Hi,” she mumbled softly, to get their attention. She could not break down or cry, but the fact that she seemed hesitant and disturbed would only help them believe she had ended her life, she supposed. Her parents looked up at her, confused.

She loved them both but she had been so distant from them lately.

“Tina, are you alright?” her mother asked softly.

Tina swallowed and nodded. “Yep, I’m alright,” she said sadly. “I just felt like coming down and saying goodnight. I’m gonna go to bed early tonight, since I’m not…feeling too well.”

“Oh, goodnight dear,” her father answered.

Tina hugged them both, quickly, kissing her mom on the cheek. She hugged her parents for as long as she could, but she knew that she had to let go of her life to really live. She got up and smiled at them weakly, before turning back and heading towards her room.

When she got back, Mike was there and she practically collapsed in the tight hold of his arms. “Oh I love you Mike,” she said, breathing heavily.


	17. Animals

The church was old, abandoned and falling to pieces in its neglect. Tina had to admit that churches had fallen out of fashion in the last couple of years and they were the last place anyone would look. She looked back to Mike. He looked incredibly uncomfortable, arms wrapped around his waist, collar still around his neck, because he could not legally be outside without it. “Let’s do this,” he said, in a voice that was so heartbreakingly nervous. Tina nodded and then entered the church, Mike close behind her.

There were a couple of people huddled in the main church building, sitting on and in between the rows of pews. It was obvious that the main action however, was happening in the small conference room to the left side. Tina immediately recognized Brittany. The blonde smiled at her and waved. “Tina,” she said, running up and hugging the girl. “Hi. Coach Sylvester said that you would be joining us tonight. Are you okay, sweetie?”

Tina gaped, trying to talk. “As okay as I’ll ever be,” she mumbled. “This is Mike.”

“Hi,” Brittany said and there was not an ounce of the condescending ‘slave tone’ in her voice. “I’m sure that Coach Sylvester didn’t give you guys any information about what’s going on here, and though I have to be vague, I want to let you know that the Ohio Underground has been going on for a long time and though we have had our fair share of tragedies, we’re a well oiled machine and we’re going to get you two to safety.”

Mike nodded slowly, testing out actually talking to someone else. “This is an amazing thing you do,” he mumbled, low.

The girl smiled softly and looked to the clock. “Transport doesn’t happen for awhile,” she said. “Go into the conference room and try to get some rest. It’s going to be a long journey.”

Mike and Tina wordlessly moved into the room. Tina knew that her head was spinning too much to really think, but at the same time a million fragmented thoughts were running through her head. She was gone. Sue Sylvester would arrange for her to appear dead to her family and friends. She was moving on to what she hoped was a new life for herself and for the boy that she loved so much.

When they entered the room, Tina saw many scared looking people wearing tattered clothing and looking an awful mess. Some of them were free people like Tina, but many of them were slaves. She quickly zeroed in on someone who she once knew. He went by Puck and had been a student at McKinley until he was expelled some time last year.

“Uh…Puck?” she asked softly.

The boy looked up at her, shocked. “Um, I remember you from school,” he said quickly, “but I can’t remember your name.”

“Tina,” she said softly. “You wouldn’t have paid me mind or given me the time of day. We were in different social groups.”

That made him smile. He had a very attractive smile. “Oh, how the mighty fall, huh?” he asked. “What are you doing here Tina?”

She brought Mike over. The boy had been standing awkwardly off to the side. “This is Mike,” she said softly. “He was my…my slave,” she mumbled.

He nodded, as if he knew a lot. His eyes looked worn and tired and he looked like he had lived through so much. “I get you,” he said honestly.

“What are you-“

She stopped when she realized that the boy was holding a worn slave collar in his hands. “When my mom defaulted on one too many bills, my younger sister and I were involuntarily sold into slavery,” he mumbled low. “Mom couldn’t stop it and she got taken advantage of. I had to take my little sister and get her out of there.”

He gestured to his side and Tina saw a little girl of about eleven or twelve years sleeping on a bench. “That’s so horrible,” she whispered softly. She could not believe that children were now being stolen from their parent’s homes because their mother was too poor.

“It’s fucked,” Puck agreed quietly. “So you two are together right?”

Tina looked to Mike and nodded. “Yes, we are,” she said softly. “I love him more than anything and I couldn’t stand another second of living in a world where he was a piece of property.”

Mike looked awkward and Puck shook his hand. “Good to meet you bro.” Mike nodded and then went off to sit down somewhere near Puck’s little sister. “Is he okay?” Puck asked Tina softly.

Tina shrugged. “I worry about him,” she admitted. “I slipped up about how I felt for him, which led to him getting taken into retraining.”

“Oh shit,” Puck mumbled low. “I went through hell in those slave camps, I gotta admit it. I wasn’t going to go down without a fight. They can tear into a person and really break their spirit. They…really convince you that you’re less than human, but he’ll come together when you guys are free, yeah?”

“I sure hope.”

While Tina and Puck spoke, Mike stepped off to the side and sat down, not feeling well. He was just so overwhelmed; being in a place where all people treated him like Tina treated him – like a real person. He had not been a real person his entire life and it was insane to be thrust into that world.

He shut his eyes and tried to relax, when he heard a soft whimpering sound from his side. The little girl who Tina’s old friend had revealed to be his sister woke up, her eyes fluttering open. “Noah?” she asked.

“H-hey,” Mike mumbled softly, finding it very hard to speak. He was just so scared lately. “Your brother is over there talking to Tina.”

She looked over, sitting up on her elbows. “I’m Sarah and I’m almost twelve,” she mumbled. “Who are you?”

“I’m Mike,” he said.

She smiled very softly. “Who is Tina?” she asked.  
“Tina is the most amazing girl in the world,” Mike said, looking at where Tina and the child’s brother were talking to one another. “She’s everything to me.”

“Is she your girlfriend?”

“Sort of, yes,” Mike mumbled softly.

“She’s pretty,” the little girl said vacantly. “She must be nice if she’s my brother’s friend. Do you know my brother?”

“We just met,” Mike said.

“Noah is an amazing big brother,” Sarah said, looking down at the space in between the two of them. “He took care of me when the horrible, horrible slave traders hurt me. They hurt Noah really bad, of course, because he protected me and got in their way, but he said that he never wants me to get hurt again. He’s going to keep me safe and get me to a place where we can be free again.”

“He sounds like a fantastic brother,” Mike said, looking to the little girl, actually looking in her eyes finally.

“Slavers hurt you too, didn’t they?” she said wisely.

Mike nodded.

“They won’t hurt us again.”

In the middle of their conversation, Puck turned and looked at Sarah and Mike. “Sarah’s always good at striking up a conversation,” he said, and Tina could tell by the look in his eyes that the boy was very fond of his sister. “I think that if your boy needs as much inspiration as you say he does, she can be that. She’s inspired me to keep on fighting through this.”

Tina looked over to the pair and smiled when she saw Mike give the child a half-hug. “I just want better,” she said. “I sacrificed everything in the world for this, but if Mike and I can live a free life, then it’s worth it.”

“I know it will be,” Puck said.

The truck came and soon they were loaded on like animals. Mike walked Sarah back to her brother and then they got inside. It was tight and cramped but they were ready for the next leg of their journey.  
Tags: pe


	18. Flushed.

The next safe house for the runaway slaves and rebels was isolated, cramped and very cold. Tina pressed herself up close to Mike’s side, positively shivering. She was also starting to sweat, which worried her. She could not stand to get sick in a situation like this. “Are you okay?” Mike asked her softly, from where he was tucked against her with both arms around her waist.

“You seem a bit flushed.”

“I think I might be getting sick,” she said honestly, leaning back against his solid, warm chest. “I’m freezing but swetting.”

He tightened his arms around her waist and leaned close to her shoulder. “I’m right here,” he said. “It’ll be okay. They said we’ll only be here for a little while longer.”

Tina nodded. She could make it. It was a long trip but she could make it. “Kiss?” she asked.

Mike obliged her as he always did, pressing his lips up to hers. Kissing was one of the most amazing things that Mike and Tina did. Sure, they had experimented up and down sexually but there was something wonderfully intimate about just the simplest brush of Mike’s lips against hers. It made her shiver with something more than the hold and her evident fever.

“I’m so sorry,” she mumbled, barely realizing what she was saying before it poured out of her lips. She owed Mike so much apology. She had bought him, used him and until she saw the light treated him like a slave. “I am so sorry I ever treated you like you were my property Mike. I was just always taught that was okay and I…I was so overcome by lust for you.” She knew she was babbling but she couldn’t really stop the flow of words once they started. Her brain was off, a little addled by the heat. “I was just such a confused little girl. I didn’t realize that you were as much of a person as I was until I started to fall in love with you and then I knew.”

“It’s not your fault,” Mike said, before kissing her once more to stop the rambling coming from her. He smiled wearily as he looked into her eyes. She was tired of leaning back and stretching so she closed her eyes, leaning back against him again. He stroked her hair while he spoke. “You were brought up thinking that it was okay to treat people like that and god, Tina, I was overcome by lust too. I had never met such a beautiful, overpowering, commanding woman.”

“I think part of it was because I’ve never been commanding before,” she said, a red blush crossing her cheeks. “I mean I…I was really shy all through childhood and I – you know, I had this stutter.” She smiled, because she had never told anyone except Artie about the extent of her faking, though it was obvious to everyone who knew her that she had faked it up until the tenth grade. “I was really shy and afraid of public speaking, so I faked this stutter. It kept people from talking to me, paying too much mind because they felt bad for the poor stuttering kid. I finally confessed it to my first boyfriend, Artie, who was in a wheelchair. Then I cut it out, I acted strong, confident and I slowly became strong, confident.”

“I would have never known,” Mike said quietly. “Did you love your first boyfriend?”

“Of course, but we were too different. It faded off,” Tina said, thinking about how things used to be before Mike was a part of her life. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Tina leaned up close to Mike and then decided to turn herself around in his arms. She kissed him slowly. This was love, this thing that she and Mike had and she was so thankful for it.

When gunshots sounded, she jumped into his gasp. “Oh god.”


	19. Home free

Tina screamed out of surprise, because her senses were just so confused and she had not seen that one coming. She turned in towards Mike, clinging to him tightly. “What’s going on?” she asked. She looked around confused and she could not see anything that indicated what was going on. All the refuges, packed tight in the room, got up and moved around, trying to see what was going on. They were quickly ordered back down and to not move. Finally, one of the coordinators, a stout, balding male, started ushering them one by one towards the back door. “Alright, come on,” he said. “Single file, change of plans; we’re going to get to the truck.”

The terrified mass of them headed outside, as best as they could manage. She was slow, her head not moving as fast as the action around her. She felt so sick and yet she had to just cling to Mike and move outside. Mike took control, strong and fast and definitely moving on action alone.

Mike saw the armed men and could not believe that they were shooting at them. He realized quickly though that they weren’t very valuable property any more. Rebellious slaves cost a ton of money to retrain and regroup and the non-slaves here were all traitors, worthy of dying. His main concern was getting Tina to safety. Tina was sick, following him with blurry eyes and absolute confusion.

Mike ducked down as shots flew and they hurried towards the van that would transport them out of the mess into safety. He covered Tina with his body, not daring to let anything happen to her. He would die if anything happened to Tina and it was his fault. He ran as fast as he could, keeping her much smaller body pressed to his and his head low. Shots flew so close to his head that he was amazed that none of theirs were dead yet.

He moaned in pain as a bullet grazed him in the shoulder before hitting behind him. He dropped down, only to haw Tina follow him behind the van. He pressed his body to the side of the vehicle, panting and groaning in total pain. "Mike," Tina whispered, running to his side and taking his bad arm, looking at the blood that was flowing down through the fabric of his shirt.

"Just keep moving," he said, ushering the sick girl along, pulling her with his good arm. He caught sight of the officers all around them for just a moment, willing to fire, shoot to kill. He heard the sound of bullets striking metal, but hopefully not people because they were all so determined to be free. He knew that many of them would willingly die for this freedom but he prayed that wouldn’t happen.

"Move, move, move."

To his left, the underground worker moved them along. Tina grabbed onto Mike tightly. He shoved her ahead of him into the next van before ducking inside himself. He wrapped his good arm around her and didn't let go until the vehicle started moving. "Tina, are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," she said stripping off her outer layer. Her voice was still soft and dreamy from the fever and her eyes were foggy but she was trying her best to help him. "You're bleeding." She carefully wrapped the garment around his shoulder, successfully stopping the wound from bleeding, at least for the time being.

Mike closed his eyes for a second. "Is everyone ok?"

The man who herded them into the truck answered. "Everyone in this transport is. Kid over there took a nasty dive protecting the little one but we have no casualties here."

Huddled in the back, Puck gave Tina a weak wave, mouthing "you ok?"

She nodded and leaned close to Mike. Neither of them could think in that moment as they got far away, the driver moving erratically. They knew that the police could still catch up with the van but maybe they would consider them a loss. They prayed they would consider them a loss and move on.

Mike grunted a little, despite his firm face. He was definitely in a little bit of pain from being hit. There were several other wounded and Tina made her way around to see what she could do. She was thanking her family for making her attend that ridiculous first aid class in her freshman year now.

She checked on Puck and his little sister as well. “You okay?” she asked, remembering that he’d took a fall. He had a nice gash to the back of the head and looked a little confused.

“Oh yeah I’m fantastic,” Puck said, laughing a little bit. “Sarah’s making sure that I don’t conk out because I hit my head so hard, but hey, I’m wonderful.”

Tina nodded and returned to Mike. She ended up curling herself up against his side, shutting her eyes to try and rid herself of the pounding that was steadily driving a hole into her forehead. She was really hurting and she was starting to feel like throwing up. She did not open her eyes again until a voice said the words that everyone inside was just dying to hear.

“We got boatage!” yelled the driver of the vehicle and the Underground worker smiled brightly.

“Alright kids, this is the home stretch,” he said. “You’re gonna make it home free now.”


	20. Perfectly in tune.

The truck arrived at the boat and the last leg of the journey began. Tina was not doing well, so very sick and tired. She spent most of the voyage by sea clinging to Mike, throwing up and praying that they made it one piece. When the boat was about fifteen minutes from docking, a week later, Tina heard words that she never thought she would. The man who had kept them alive for the past weeks stood in front of them and handed them papers.

"Here are your identities."

It was a pretty powerful statement, especially coupled with the papers that were handed over. Tina was still not feeling well and the rocking of the boat made her sick. She had already puked her guts out about six times in the last two days. She looked to the identification papers, smiling and then looked to Mike. "We're an eighteen year old married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Chang," she said, shaking her head at the marvels the Underground employees had somehow managed. "I can deal with that."

Mike wrapped his good arm around her shoulders. His smile absolutely lit up. "Me too," he said. "I like that I get to step ashore as yours."

"Hey, I'm yours too, now," she said. She didn’t own him any longer. He was hers and she was happier than she had ever been.

Still staring at the papers, she heard the “all ashore” call. She followed Mike out onto the deck, still walking on shaky legs. She practically bent over the edge of the boat the second that she smelled the fresh air of the port. Mike held onto her firmly, or as firmly as he could with one hand.

They had been given an address in the stack of papers. Mike slowly walked Tina through the city. She wished that she do more than cling to Mike and try not to vomit. Her fever had started breaking on the voyage, but she still felt like being sick half of the time. She did not understand it in the slightest.

Sickness, however, became the last of her worries when she arrived at the location specified and realized that she and Mike were free. “Hello Mr. and Mrs. Chang,” said the worn, tired and yet friendly looking old woman who lived there. She spoke with a thick British accent and smiled, winking at the couple. “My name is Dela Cunningham and you are welcome to stay with my husband and I as long as you’d like. We know that you’ve been on a long journey. We’ve been dealing with people in your situation for years.”

Tina nodded, shakily. “It’s been…a l-long journey.”

“She’s ill,” Mike said softly, looking at the woman. “She’s been feverish the entire voyage and though that’s better she still doesn’t feel so well.”

“I see,” she said. “Let’s get you kids up to bed and then tomorrow I will have my husband send for his brother, a doctor, to check everything out.”

Mike nodded thankfully.

Tina did not speak until the woman had led them to a small but comfortable bedroom and shut the door. “There’s a bathroom adjoining your room, I know you two must need to clean up,” she said.

“We’re free,” she whispered, tears filling her eyes. “Mike, we’re free.” She dropped down onto the bed, curling up into herself and just sobbing. She could not believe that she and Mike were free and that the perilous journey that they went on was over. She sobbed so hard that Mike was almost shocked.

He crawled up onto the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders. “Tina, are you okay?” he asked, gently.

“Please, please make love to me,” she sobbed out, turning herself against him and clinging to his waist, burying her face against his chest. “I need to feel you again Mike, I need it so much that it’s killing me right now.”

The overwrought, over-the-top emotions killed him inside but made him appreciate the love he had for this woman more and more. “You’re sick Tina,” he said quietly. “Let’s wait until you heal and I heal and we’re ready to start our new adventure and all.”

“I’m not hot anymore,” she said, grabbing his good hand and placing it against her forehead. “Feel? I just feel really nauseous but I think it was the boat. I just wanna feel you. We’ll be gentle, nothing like the sex freaks we’ve been, just please.”

Please.

He could never resist Tina. He laid her on her back and leaned down, kissing her lips slowly. She kissed him back, using her grip on his waist to pull herself in towards him. Knowing that she was straining herself too much, Mike turned them on their sides, so that they were facing each other. He lifted her shirt up off of her. She was dirty and grimy from the trip and both of them honestly smelled from the voyage.  
“C’mere,” he said, stripping off her clothes and then picking her up in his arms. She gasped a little at the sudden swoop up into the air.

“Let’s clean up first.”

The adjoining bathroom was just as small as their room but had a bathtub, toilet and sink. Mike set a towel down on the countertop next to the sink and then set Tina on top of it. He ran the bath water and once it was warming up, he placed her inside. Tina leaned back against the head of the bathtub, closing her eyes in ecstasy at the touch of the hot water to her aching, dirty body. The flow of the water was brilliant.  
“Mrs. Chang needs Mr. Chang’s touch right now,” Tina mumbled, using their married name, giggling as she did so.

Mike stripped off his clothes and carefully joined her in the heated water, sliding up behind her, pulling Tina in between his legs. Tina reached up and stopped the flow of water when the tub filled full enough. She then tilted her head back and captured Mike’s lips once again. “The first time you touched me, in our old life,” Tina mumbled softly, “was in the bathtub at my house. I could not handle the lust that you brought out in me. I was overcome by it.”

Mike laughed and reached down, running his hand over her waist, her chest. She moved herself back so that she was as close to him as he possibly could and his fingers danced delicately close to intimate areas. She shuddered. “Yeah, like that,” she said laughing a little bit. She moved his hand back just a little bit. “It was pretty amazing, even though I was a demanding bitch.”

“I wanted it as bad as you did, if not more,” he said honest.

“As much as I love you touching me here,” she said, laying his right hand on her breast, “here,” she added, slipping his left between her legs, “or anywhere else. I really can’t deal with just touch tonight. I want you inside of me. I want to feel us in the best way we know how okay?”

Mike chuckled and pulled away from her, leaning down and brushing their lips against one another’s. “I think I can deal with that,” he said. “I want to make love to you more than anything in the world, but first I want to make us clean.”

With that, he took care washing Tina, rubbing the soap from the small bottle on the side of the tub all over her body. He sat her up, touching her, feeling with his fingers the body that he knew and adored so well. She positively moaned, more than she would have with a more intimate touching. He finished by washing her hair and then quickly cleaning himself up, making sure he was clean.  
“Sex now?”  
He practically giggled at her enthusiasm. He reached up and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her and swooping her up in his arms again. He didn’t mind the fact that he was dripping wet himself, as he carried her back to the bedroom.

He sat Tina and her towel at the end of the bed.

She laid back, spreading herself out, naked underneath him. Her hair hung wet against the bed but neither of them minded the fact that they were getting the floor and the bedspread all wet. Mike straddled her hips, very slowly entering her prone body. He was beyond aroused, his entire being connected with her the minute that their bodies merged into one. He ducked his head down and licked at the spot along her collar bone that always made her shiver.

She definitely shivered, clinging to his body.

They both came quickly, almost at the same time. In their new life, their new world, they were perfectly in tune.


End file.
